Contracts
by codexfawkes
Summary: "Man claims to have been hired by the girls father. Spun a story bout how the doc went cracked an kidnapped little sister from school. Says her betrothed is all kinds a worried he is." Badger told him. "Her what?" Mal asked incredulous.
1. Chapter 1

Contracts

By Codexfawkes

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss is boss. Also lyrics to Sparks Fly are property of Taylor Swift.

AN: This is _**not**_ a song fic. Extra credit to those who can spot the Stargate: SG1 quote.

Gabriel Tam sat in his office staring at someone he had honestly hoped never to see again. "We had a deal Tam, your daughter was to be delivered to me on her eighteenth birthday. That was four months ago and now you're telling me she's missing?" the man shouted furiously. "I assure you everything that can be done has been. The government even got involved trying to find them. My son, Simon, he's become unstable. He cracked under the pressure and became convinced that his sister was in danger. That the people at her school were hurting her in some way. He broke into the Academy, attacked several people and destroyed part of the campus dragging his sister away with him. We tracked his movements to Persephone, froze his accounts but he disappeared. I got a report that he'd been spotted as the medic of a small transport, but River wasn't seen. That was months ago just after the Miranda wave." Gabriel explained trying to placate the angry man. "The betrothal is a binding agreement, if your daughter fails to come forward prepared to honor it in the next two months I have every legal right to half your wealth Gabriel." the man told him. "Are you threatening me?" Gabriel asked a dangerous edge to his voice. "That is not a threat, it is an assurance of what will happen should you fail to uphold your end of the bargain. Get your house in order Tam, or I will make it my own." The arrogant man ordered with a sneer before storming out.

Mal sat on the bridge idly moving Wash's dinosaurs about. He was relieving River on the bridge and extremely bored. "How dare you turn on me with your evil laugh, I do the job I get paid dong ma?" the stegosaurs said confronting the T-Rex. A sudden beeping sound and indicator light flashing had him hastily returning the plastic figures to their places on the console. Mal checked the screen and saw that Badger was sending them a wave. Something that was odd seeing as they'd just finished a job for him a few days before and it was unusual for him to have something new for them so quick. Curious Mal quickly accepted the call. "Badger, long time no see." Mal greeted. "Afternoon Reynolds, didn't think you'd be the type ta answer your own wave. Never have before." Badger observed. "Yeah well, my pilot asked me to take the helm cause she needed my merc to tear all her clothes off." Mal returned with a smirk watching the other man flinch. It'd become a fun game to let Badger think River and Jayne were together, also kept the little man from thinking he could put his hands on her. "I'm trying ta help you Reynolds, but if you ain't interested in the bounty hunter…" he trailed off seeming to reach for the button to disconnect the wave. "Alright Badger, you got my attention. What bounty hunter?" Mal asked warily. "Man come ta see me this mornin, askin all sorts a questions bout your crew. Wantin ta know if you lot ever did jobs for me. Real interested in that core doc a yours, even more intent on that zheng mei (sexy) sister a his. Man claims to have been hired by the girls father. Spun a story bout how the doc went cracked an kidnapped little sister from school. Says her betrothed is all kinds a worried he is." Badger told him. "Her what?" Mal asked incredulous.

"Just how I felt about it mate. If'n I weren't so fond a the girl I'd a stayed outta it, but since it involves my favorite bit a fluff I dug into things. I'm sendin you a file wit everythin I found. Looks like when your pilot were nuttin but a bitty thing daddy brokered a betrothal contract. Contract states the girl gets handed over to the man on her eighteenth birthday. That were four months ago an the girls no where ta be found. Meanin elder Tam has two months until the six month deadline for fulfillin his end a the deal. No girl, no marriage. No marriage an daddy dearest has ta fork over half a everythin he owns. No shock he's suddenly real eager ta find his lost lambs. Got all sorts lookin every which way for 'em. He knows she's on your ship Mal, only a matter a time 'fore someone comes knockin. Interestin side note, the betrothed is someone you know. Mighta _stabbed_ 'im once or twice over the honor of another fine lady a stature." Badger told him smirking over the last bit. "Wing?" Mal asked with a groan. "None other than. Seems 'fore he found out River were crewin wit you he were more than happy ta skip the wife an take the money. Now he knows, takin it real personal he is. Not willin ta let you sail off inta the black wit another woman he considers rightfully his." Badger warned. "Da-shiong bao tse shr la doo tze (explosive diarrhea of an elephant), this just keeps getting better. Thank for the heads up." Mal said grudgingly. "You owe me one, that's thanks enough." Badger said with a devious smile before disconnecting the wave. Mal removed the data stick with the downloaded information and hit the comm. "Everyone to the galley, now." He ordered before heading there himself.

Once they were all gathered around the table Mal laid it out for them. "We just got a wave from Badger who was doin us a favor, which oughta tell you this ain't good news." He started. "Should we be passin the sake around?" Jayne asked eyeing Mal speculatively. "This ain't alliance type trouble, though River and Simon might want a belt." Mal replied. "I prefer whiskey." River commented. Six sets of eyes turned to her in surprise. "What? It tastes better." River defended. "That's it, you've officially been spending too much time with Jayne." Simon teased. "We actually do have a problem beyond River an Jayne bein friendly now a days." Mal interrupted. "That's a problem?" Kaylee asked confused. "No, it ain't. Just remindin you all there's an actual gorram reason we're all sittin here." Mal said frustrated. "Mal calm down, you have our complete attention." Inara soothed. Mal visibly relaxed at her words causing Zoe to smirk at Kaylee who suppressed giggling.

"Seems when our lil albatross was just a tiny girl her father signed some sort of marriage contract promising she'd marry a fancy core gentleman or give the man half his wealth. Now fancy pants is calling in the marker and daddy dearest is movin the worlds to find you. They know you're with me on Serenity and they have enough intel to be talkin to Badger trying to get a bead on you. Since you are his very favorite person he did some digging into the situation. This is everything he found." Mal said sliding River the data stick before continuing. "We got enough fuel to hide out in the deep black for a while, but there's a complication. The fancy core man he promised you to is no other than Atherton Wing, same gent I stabbed a bit in that duel. Seems he's takin it personal like, you runnin with me. Wants to make sure I don't keep him from another woman he feels is his." Mal told them. "So what, they find her an River's gotta get married? She don't got a say?" Jayne asked. "It's a contract, all contract's have loop holes. There's gotta be a way to get out of it if the girl isn't willing." Zoe reasoned. "I'd say I can't believe father would do this, but he would." Simon said with a sigh. "It's not surprising they tried to be rid of me." River said softly. "Mei mei don't, they may have been more distant with you but they still care." Simon assured her.

"Yeah, sellin her to the highest bidder that's love." Jayne sneered. "We'll find a way out of it, we always do." Kaylee said confidently. "Atherton is arrogant but he isn't stupid. Any recourse we take is going to have to be completely legal." Inara advised. "What if we pretend she's still feng le? You could fake one a them fits you used to have. If she ain't competent she can't get married right?" Jayne suggested looking toward Simon for confirmation. "Down side being Wing could have her placed into a psychiatric facility." Simon told him. "There a reason you're so bothered by this Jayne?" Mal asked appraisingly. "There a reason you ain't so bothered by this Mal? You okay wit your lil albatross getting sold to some rich hun dan who treated 'Nara like le se, stabbed you, an will likely treat her like some show horse to be bred an locked away?" Jayne retorted. Silence fell as the reality of the situation began to sink in. River took the data stick and stood. "I'm going to see what I can find to help get me out of this contract." She said before quietly slipping out of the room heading for the bridge.

A few hours later everyone looked up hopefully as River entered the galley for dinner. She slipped into her chair next to Jayne silently, very aware of the anticipation everyone was feeling. "I went through everything Badger sent and the corresponding legal texts for both Persephone and Osiris. Whom ever wrote the contract was very good at closing loop holes. There are very few ways to get out of it without Wing relinquishing claim or father enacting the incompatibility clause, something he will never do since it would mean giving up his majority stock ownership in the company he built." River explained. "So what options do we have here?" Mal asked.

"I can return to Persephone and marry Atherton. I can prove, and I do mean _prove _in front of a panel of investigators, a prior sexual relationship with a woman. Should the panel then decide we were not convincing enough or that the relationship was assumed to defraud Wing and get out of the marriage we could both be arrested. I can simply wait out the six month deadline in hiding, at which point my father will have to give Wing half of his wealth and Wing can have a warrant sworn out for my arrest for breach of contract. If I were caught I could be convicted and sent to prison. Or I can present myself on Persephone with a reasonable claim of ignorance and already married. In that case a panel would convene to investigate the validity of the marriage. They would conduct interviews with friends, family, co-workers and us. Two objective observers would then be sent to live with us for a week to see how we live. From those reports and interviews a determination would be made. Either the marriage would be upheld as legal and the contract null and void, or the marriage would be declared fraudulent. It would be dissolved, my husband sent to prison and my fate would be up to Atherton. He could either marry me as planned or he could reject me, take fathers money and send me to prison." River told them grimly. "River…" Simon began not sure what to say. "Don't, it's not your fault Simon." She replied with a weak smile.

Everyone ate silently, each person lost in their own thoughts. After a few minutes Jayne abruptly stood, grabbing River's arm pulling her up as well. "Gotta talk to you." He said before practically dragging her out of the room leaving a dumbfounded crew behind. He led them to the bridge where he closed and locked the door behind them. "Jayne, what…" she started to ask when he interrupted her.  
"Marry me." He blurted out. River's mouth fell open in shock at his proposal. This was the last thing she'd expected of him. Mal yes, Jayne no, it simply never crossed her mind he would do this. "I ain't afraid a no one tryin to poke holes an catch us in a lie and I ain't gonna just sit back an lose another member a this crew. Couldn't do nothin for Wash or Book, but you I can. Now you gotta get married an I ain't hitched, or in love wit no one else, or your brother so it's gotta be me. Don't even mind none, weren't plannin on it but you're better then anyone else that'd have me. Not a whole lotta women folk linin up to marry a merc." He told her decisively. "Jayne you don't have to do this. I've been a fugitive before and eventually Wing will give up." She told him. "Even wit his grudge against Mal? Don't think so darlin, not to mention if they can track us to Badger." He trailed off significantly. "We'll quickly run out of places to hide." She conceded. "So what do you say, you gonna become Mrs. Cobb?" he asked. "Are you sure? I mean really, really sure Jayne? If we do this it's going to have to be a real marriage, inscrutable. Sharing a bunk, combined possessions, legal name changing and…you will have to sex me at least once. If I go into an examination and am found to still be a virgin we'll be sunk. Do you really, truly want to do this? To tie yourself to me in this way?" River asked blatantly reading him.

"Getting to sex you ain't exactly a deterrent." Jayne replied with a leer. "I'm serious Jayne, we could end up hurting each other." River said refusing to be sidetracked. "So am I. You're readin me ain't you? You feel me _not_ bein sure about this? Can't say I'm in love wit you or nothin, but I care enough to marry you and make a go at it. If you'd rather be a fuggie again than marry a rim rat.." he trailed off with a sneer. "You're_ not_ stupid so don't act like you are." She snapped. "I don't give a good gorram where you're from, you big oaf. I care about _you_! About putting _you_ in danger, about possibly _ruining_ a very _new_ friendship and keeping us from ever _really_ hating each other if this blows up in our faces. Sexual attraction and friend loyalty aside this, us getting married and trying to have a real enough relationship to keep us both out of _prison_ is a big fucking deal!" River returned her voice rising until she was shouting.

"You think I don't know that crazy girl? You think only genius, psychic lil killer women can see this ain't gonna be easy? Marriage ain't easy your worship, no matter what. Life ain't no fuckin fairytale, least we care bout each other, are choosin each other. For some damned reason I wanna do this, wanna keep you safe. Hear me woman? I _want_ to marry your ass!" Jayne yelled. "Fine!" River yelled back. "Good!" he shouted. Silence fell over the bridge as they looked at each other realizing they'd just agreed to agreed to get married during a shouting match. A smirk tugged at Jayne's mouth and a giggle escaped River's lips. "You wanna marry my ass?" she asked with a snicker. "You do gotta nice one ni zi, makes a man think all sorts a things." Jayne replied leering suggestively. "You are completely incorrigible." River returned grinning. "Not rightly sure what incorrigible means but it's prolly true." He replied chuckling. "Well qian zhang fu (future husband), should we go tell the others?" River asked heading for the door. "Your brothers gonna shit a brick." Jayne agreed with a smirk. "Never happen, the stick's in the way." River replied as she slid the door open.

Everyone at the silent kitchen table jumped when a loud shout of laughter suddenly echoed into the room. "Well Jayne's happy about something." Kaylee said smiling. "She probably agreed to let him shoot her, put River out of her misery. After all I apparently rescued her from one prison only to send her off to another." Simon muttered darkly. Before anyone could say anything, River and Jayne walked into the room snickering like kids. "I don't care what she agreed to, you're not doing it." Simon declared. "How? Did you all rewire the comm and listen in or somethin?" Jayne asked suspiciously. "Jayne, you ain't gonna shoot River are you?" Kaylee asked worried. "Why'd I wanna shoot my hun nu ren (future wife)?" he asked confused. Five faces with identical expressions of shock stared back at the two of them.

"I take it you weren't actually listening." River said leading Jayne back to the table. "Who the hell said you could get married?" Mal demanded finding his voice. "We did, it's our decision." River replied. "This is still my boat." Mal began only to be interrupted by Inara. "And it's their lives. Unless you have another idea that doesn't involve public sex, marriage or a possible prison term?" Inara asked. "Is it too late to change my vote to the shooting idea?" Simon asked weakly. "Nice Simon." River said coldly. "You're going to have to give up whores you know. They find out you're whoring and you're both humped. As in penal colony." Zoe pointed out. "No kiddin, course I gotta give it up. May not be all in love wit each other but my Ma raised me to take marryin a lady serious like. River'll be my wife true an proper. Might not think so but I _can_ control myself." Jayne defended. "So how the hell are we doin this?" Mal asked. "Got some stuff to work out, details an such but if'n I get hitched for the verse to see and _not_ do it on my birth moon so's my Ma can be there you'll wish Reavers_ had_ got us." Jayne cautioned. "I've wanted to meet Ma since she sent your cunning hat." River agreed happily. "Where are you from Jayne? I don't remember you saying in all the time I've known you." Inara said curious.

Jayne took a bite of his now cold protein mush making a face at the flavor, his eyes flicking almost imperceptibly toward Kaylee before swallowing. "One a Harvest's moons, Endor." He reported standing to reheat his food, absent mindedly taking River's bowl with him. "I'm from Harvest, how come you ain't never said nothin?" Kaylee asked hurt. "It weren't cause a you or nothing. I just don't want any troubles a mine to track back to my folks. Fewer people who know where they are, less chance that'll happen." Jayne explained. "River are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you do realize what you're going to have to do with him right? Not just once either, at least three or four to be convincing I would think. Because they will check." Simon asked cautioning his sister. "Simon, genius." She said pointing to herself. "Idiot child." She continued pointing at Simon before accepting a now hot bowl of protein from the returning Jayne with a smile. "Thank you. And yes Simon, I'm well aware of that. I've discussed it with Jayne and we're both fine with it." River assured him. "Fine with what?" Mal asked confused. "Of course he's fine with it. The man…" Simon began ignoring Mal's question.

"I would advise you not to finish that sentence ge ge, you're making a comparison and I don't like where that thought is headed." River cautioned cutting him off. "I wasn't calling you _that_." Simon defended. "Yes, you were. At least by comparison and for the record I am more than willing to have sex with Jayne, necessity or not. He's very shuai." River told Simon honestly. Mal's mouth dropped open in shock as he stared at River disbelief etched across his face. "What in the 'verse could you possibly find attractive about the man ape?" Simon asked baffled. "The arms, very xing gan(sexy)." Zoe offered causing Jayne to look at her surprised while Mal and Simon stared at her horrified. "What? I was married not blind." Zoe said smirking hands rubbing her rounded belly. "His chest." River agreed grinning. "He does have very nice eyes." Inara commented with a mischievous smile. "Got a nice butt too." Kaylee agreed giggling. "Kaylee!" Simon exclaimed horrified. "What? I don't mean nothing by it, just true is all. Like the Cap' n's got nice shoulders, an you got amazin abs. Not like I'd ever do nothin about it even if he weren't marryin River." Kaylee defended. "Okay, enough about Jayne's physical attributes." Mal ordered glad Inara had only mentioned the other man's eyes.

"Sure, right when I done decide to stick with one woman ya'll are bringin out the Jayne love. You couldn't a done it before?" Jayne complained smirking. "Admiring isn't the same as wanting. Problem with having the outside is we'd have to take the rest of you too. Family's one thing, putting up with your crap all the time is another." Zoe told him returning the smirk. "Love you too Zoe." Jayne replied winking. Zoe snickered a small grin on her face, something they were all happy to see. "Sir, do we have permission to install a bigger bed in Jayne's bunk? There's no way we're both going to fit comfortably." River inquired looking at Mal. "How do you know how big his bed is?" Simon demanded before Mal could answer. "I apologize for my brother captain, you were saying?" River said ignoring Simon's question.

"Permission granted." Mal said formally nodding to River before glaring briefly at Simon. "Thank you sir. As for the other all the bunks have standard sized beds, get your mind out of the gutter." River directed toward Simon. "Except mine, Captain bought us a double as a wedding present." Zoe said hinting. "I did, didn't I." Mal said sheepishly running his hand up the back of his head. "Mal ya ain't gotta." Jayne told him. "That ain't strictly so. Just cause it ain't how either of you woulda chose don't mean you ought to be treated different than any other crew getting hitched. I'll do it for lil Kaylee an the doc here they ever decide to make things permanent like. Though I'm expectin if I ever do the same for you all to get me an my Mrs. one hell of a comfy bed." Mal said his eyes glancing toward Inara. River popped out of her seat and moved to Mal's side. "I love my captain." She declared warmly before kissing him on the cheek. Mal leaned back in his seat grinning as she returned to her chair. "Sir, you ever get married I'll see to it you get a bed so comfy your Mrs. won't ever want to get out of it." Zoe promised winking at Inara who blushed. "I'd take that as a real kindness there Zoe." Mal replied inclining his head toward her as he slid his hand over Inara's. Kaylee was practically bouncing in her seat at Mal's suddenly bold behavior.

"We should discuss the wedding, I'm assuming you'll want something simple." Inara said looking toward River and Jayne as she entwined her fingers with Mal's. "Ma'll want her Shepard, prolly have a big ole party invitin half the town." Jayne said with a rueful chuckle. "Would she compromise on a small ceremony and a larger informal gathering afterward?" River asked. "That's what you want it's what we'll do. It's like to be real informal, picnic style outside an such given the time a year back home." Jayne replied. "Sounds perfect to me. Honestly I'd rather a fun picnic than a stuffy over done formal event any day." River agreed. "Obviously we're pretending we don't know the contract exists, how do you plan on presenting yourself with a husband without showing you knew in advance?" Simon asked. "I've been thinking about that. After we're married I can use a public wave to contact our parents and not only assure them of our safety but to inform them of my marriage. There's no way they won't start screaming about the contract. Once they do we can head to Persephone and inform Wing of my ineligibility. As the rejected suitor it will be his responsibility to challenge the validity of my marriage to Jayne." River explained. "We need to wave my folks tomorrow, let 'em know we're comin. So we should figure out what we're gonna tell people bout us before then." Jayne said standing. River nodded her agreement and stood as well, gathering their dirty dishes and depositing them in the sink before following him from the room ignoring the disapproval on her brothers face.

Jayne led her to his bunk and slid the hatch open. "Figure we could talk down here, no listenin crew to deal with." He told her before heading down the ladder. River grinned and followed him down, looking around his bunk curiously. It was cleaner than she expected, the bed neatly made, nothing cluttering the floor. Her gaze traveled to the vivid pictures of nude women in various vulgar poses adorning part of the wall. Jayne watched her look around his space and chuckled when her eyes stopped on his nudie pics. "Guess I best take them down before you move in here and all." He commented unembarrassed. "I'd appreciate it. If you like I can find some different nudes that are quite so…Buddha you could probably see clear up to her kidneys." She said tilting her head distracted by one woman holding herself open for viewing. Jayne laughed sitting on the bed facing her. "How do you fit on that thing?" she asked turning her attention back to him. River looked from his long frame to the narrow bunk and resisted the mad urge to measure them both. "Barely do, it'll be nice to get somethin bigger." He replied watching as she climbed onto his bed.

"How much of the truth do you want to tell your mother?" she asked curling up next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "None of it, don't want her thinkin I'm marryin for any reason other than bein in love with you. It'd bother her somethin fierce. What ever story we spin to make our history a love story is what we tell everyone. How do you wanna handle the sexin thing? I know you said at least once, your brother done said three or four times to be convincin." Jayne said. "Simon's right, three or four would be more realistic. I guess the real question is how real do we want this to be? Do we want to go into this with clear boundaries of emotional and physical involvement and a decided upon end point? Or do we want to attempt a real marriage with the expectation of staying together for an undetermined amount of time and act accordingly?" River queried. Jayne leaned against the wall frowning as he tried to wade through everything she'd said. "It'd likely be best to go into it as a real thing, no plans to part or nothin. The more truth we can put into this the better. With the whole sexin thing, what with you bein so inexperienced what say we have a couple days honey moon an after that I ain't gonna start nothin. You want me all's you gotta do is say, but it'll be up to you." Jayne reasoned after a while. "Sounds fair, more than fair really." River agreed. "Alright, so how'd I convince you to be mine?" Jayne asked grinning at her.

River woke the next morning spooned with Jayne on his narrow bunk, his body curved into hers in his sleep, one heavy arm draped over her. She wasn't quite sure how they'd ended up snuggled together, but for some reason she was comfortable in his embrace. Jayne's hand was splayed out across her ribcage, his thumb grazing the underside of her breast with every breath she took. The contact wasn't purposeful or even particularly erotic, but River still had to fight the desire to slid his hand up to cover her. Jayne's hand flexed slightly around the same time River became acutely aware of his hard length pressed firmly against her backside. Logic told her this was an involuntary state that had nothing to do with her. The heat pooling in her belly however was telling her to wake him up with what Kaylee gigglingly called a mouth hug. River shoved the impulse down and tried to slip out of Jayne's grasp without waking him.

As soon as she started shifting away from him, Jayne tightened his arm around her, bringing River solidly against his chest as he nuzzled her hair, a happy growly noise rumbling out of him. River closed her eyes breathing deeply and trying to control her desires. "He doesn't know it's me, he's asleep." She whispered to herself. "I know it's you River-girl." Jayne said softly in her ear. He deliberately loosened his hold on her, allowing River to slip away from him even though he was disappointed when she did. "I should get changed and head to the bridge. We can wave your Ma after breakfast if you want." she said from her new perch on the edge of the bed. "Sounds good, you should start packin up your stuff today. Mal's like to get the new bed installed when once we make landfall on Paquin. That way you can be all moved in by the time we get to Endor." Jayne suggested. River couldn't help herself, he just looked so good laying there on that narrow rumpled bed. Without thinking she leaned down and gently kissed his lips. River pulled back a pretty blush staining her cheeks. "I...sorry, I know you don't…not on the lips anyway. I…don't know why I did that." She sputtered apologetically. "I don't kiss whores like that Saffron on the mouth. My wife on the other hand, now she can kiss me anywhere she likes." Jayne told her grinning.

To his surprise River blushed harder, her eyes dropping to the mattress. "What's that look darlin? Was you layin there thinkin on kissin me places that ain't quite so proper?" he asked with a leer. River's head snapped up at the challenge in his voice, her shyness melting away. "I was contemplating waking you up with my mouth, and _not_ on your lips." She replied boldly as she stood. Jayne stared at her in mute disbelief as she looked him over with a sultry smile her eyes lingering below his belt. Looking him straight in the eye she slowly licked her lips before turning toward the ladder. With a saucy wink she disappeared out of his bunk, shutting the hatch with a click.

River hurried to her room, sliding the door shut and locking it behind her before flinging her clothes off and falling to the bed. Between her own thoughts and the feel of Jayne's body pressed so tightly against her she was so close. Closer than she'd ever been without direct contact. Plucking at her nipples River bit back a moan, her hand slipping down her body and finding her clit. It only took a few passes before her body was spasming in pleasure, Jayne's name ripping from her throat as she buried her face in the pillow to muffle the sounds of her fall. Once she'd gotten herself under control, River quickly washed and dressed for the day before heading to the bridge. On her way up she passed Jayne just leaving his bunk as he headed toward the galley. He lightly smacked her backside as she passed muttering what sounded like tease. River grinned and batted her eyelashes at him over her shoulder getting a chuckle as he continued on his way.

Later that morning Jayne made his way to the front of the ship and joined River on the bridge. "Hey crazy-girl, you ready to send that there wave?" he asked resting his hands on her shoulders. "Do you have the wave address?" she asked unthinkingly leaning into his touch as she logged onto the cortex. Jayne rattled off the address as she manipulated the panel. "Do you know what time it is there? I wanna make sure she's around to answer it." Jayne said. "It's late afternoon there, just after four o'clock." River replied. "That's good, she'll likely be knittin or somethin `fore she starts cookin." He told her. River slipped out of the seat and directed Jayne into it, before leaning across him to start the transmission. River stepped back moving to sit in Wash's seat while he spoke to his mother. Jayne waited nervously for someone to answer the wave.

Suddenly the transmitting graphic was replaced by the face of his mother. Her long hair had more gray than he remember, but the strong and loving face was exactly the same. Her blue eyes widened in surprise and concern at the sight of her son. "Jaynie, my wayward boy, are you alright? Ain't been attacked by no Reavers again have you?" Ma Cobb asked anxiously. "No Ma, there ain't been no Reavers or nothin. Everythin's goin real good. We got some down time comin up an we're headed out your way. Cap'n done agreed to stop for a visit." Jayne told her. River grinned at the way his mother's face lit up at the news. "You mean it son? You're really comin to visit?" she asked joyously. "Yes ma'am, think I'd dare tell you so and not come?" Jayne teased grinning at his mother a boyish glint in his blue eyes. "I'm comin and bringin the whole darn crew to meet you all. I um, also need to tell you somethin kinda unexpected. You remember me writin bout the doc's sis? The girl that bugged me and I didn't know why?" Jayne asked blushing slightly. "I remember son, I also remember tellin you to quit bein stupid and tell the girl you have feelins for her." Ma Cobb replied.

River felt a bolt of shock pass through her. Not only had Jayne written about her, but whatever he'd said made his mother think he cared for her. Jayne glanced toward River internally wincing at his mothers words. "Yeah Ma, well I did a while back and well we was talkin last night, arguin really and next thing I know I'm yellin that I wanna marry her. Weren't the most romantical way to ask but I did." Jayne told her with a wry grin. "Well don't leave me hangin boy, what'd she say?" Ma asked excitedly. "Why don't you ask her yourself? Come here darlin." Jayne said looking off to the side. Ma watched the screen as her son held his arm out to someone she couldn't see, then a pretty little woman with big brown eyes and long dark hair was in his lap smiling shyly at her. "She…_I_ said yes Mrs. Cobb, we're coming to Endor to get married." The pretty young thing said. Radiant Cobb couldn't have been happier unless she was going to be a grandmother too. "Sweet girl you just forget that Mrs. Cobb le se, I'm Ma. That boy a ours never did tell me your name though honey." Radiant replied beaming. "River, my name is River." She told his mother leaning back into Jayne's chest. "How long til you all get here?" Ma asked.

"We're stopping on Paquin to restock supplies then we'll be headed straight for you. Shouldn't take more than seventy two hours. Is there a landing dock in town?" River wanted to know. "No sweet girl, we're a bit too rural for that. We got some pasture land that ain't bein used, you can land there. If'n you wave from orbit I'll make sure I got coordinates for you." Ma promised. "Thank you Ma, that would be most helpful." River said smiling. "Ma we gotta go, Cap'n don't like us on the wave too long. We'll see you real soon." Jayne promised. "Can't wait to see you both. River girl, you bring my boy home safe." Radiant told them. "I will." She promised. The wave ended, his mothers face fading from view as the transmission stopped. "Riv, I…my ma always thinks any woman I mention in a letter…" he tried to explain. "Don't worry, I know you only love me as a friend. I like your mother, I feel bad we're letting her believe we're in love." River told him relaxing in his arms.

"Well it ain't really lyin so much as sparin her feelins, anyway she always told me friends make the best lovers." He said a deliberately lecherous tone in his voice. "Oh really?" River teased wiggling deeper into his lap. "Watch it girl or we ain't gonna make it to no wedding night." Jayne growled playfully his hands stilling her hips. River snickered leaning her head back on his shoulder. Jayne instinctively slid his arms around her waist and tilted his head back against the chair. It was nice to just hold someone. He'd never admit it, but Jayne liked to cuddle. Liked havin a soft, warm body spooned against him.

River relaxed against him, every bit of tension fading away, even the white noise of the other minds on board. In the silence she and Jayne were so relaxed they didn't hear boots clumping up the metal stairs. "What in the name of Buddha's beagles is happenin on my bridge?" Mal demanded striding over to them. "I believe it's commonly referred as snuggling." River said cheekily. "Are you sure you two haven't been foolin around behind my back? Cause you seem far too comfortable with this." Mal probed. "Have to be comfortable around each other or we'll never make it past the investigators. And now you have a tale of catching us on the bridge together. It will only lend credence to our claim." River replied. "Yeah, what she said." Jayne agreed smirking up at Mal.

Emmitt Thompson walked through the backdoor of his home and into the kitchen where his pretty wife was standing at the counter peeling potatoes. "Evenin' bao bei, how are my loves doin?" he asked placing a crate of supplies on the well scrubbed wooden table. "Just shiny husband mine, the girls are finishin up their home work and JR just came up from the barn. He's washin up." Lorraine told her husband stepping away from her task to give him a kiss. "After supper I got us all a treat." Emmitt told her pulling a bag of peppermint stick candy out of the crate. "You do spoil us." Lorraine teased her husband wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hmmm, well you could spoil me later if'n you want." He teased back pulling her close. Lorraine giggled, marveling that her husband could still make her feel this way after ten years and three children. Emmitt kissed his wife deeply before pulling back to start unloading the crate and let her get back to cooking. "Oh, you're not gonna believe what I heard in town today. Radiant Cobb came into the general store with a long list of things she needed while I was there. She was giddy I tell you, beamin like the sun tellin everyone all about how her boy Jayne is comin to visit. Not only that but he's comin on that ship he crews with cause he done fell in love with their pilot and is getting married to the girl. Radiant were goin on and on bout how proud she was, an how she's such a pretty little thing. Has an odd name, Ocean…no River that was it. Girls name is River. Don't that beat all? Never thought Jayne Cobb would come back here at all let alone be comin back to get married." Emmitt said laughing.

Lorraine was frozen, her heart pounding in her ears as her husbands words sunk in. "Jayne? Jayne Cobb is coming back here to get married to some spacer tramp? Is that what you're telling me?" Lorraine asked shrilly her voice holding a dangerous edge as she gripped the counter. "Now Lorraine, why for are you getting all upset?" Emmitt asked confused. "Jayne swore he'd never get married! Said only reason he weren't marryin me was cause he weren't never gonna marry no one!" Lorraine yelled throwing a potato across the room. "Fang zong feng kuang de jie (self indulgent knot of lunacy)! Ya'll were seventeen years old just kids, you can't seriously still be pinin for Cobb? What about me, our life and our kids? You sayin you regret it?" Emmitt yelled hurt. Lorraine felt her anger drain away as her mild mannered husband yelled at her. "I'm sorry Emmitt, course I love you and our life together. You and the kids are the verse to me." She apologized. "What's this all about honey?" Emmitt asked confused. "I don't know what came over me. Jayne was my first love, I guess it just blind sided me is all. It broke my heart when he left like he did. Hearing he's getting married just pushed a button I didn't think I had anymore. I can't tell you how sorry I am love." She pleaded her green eyes filling with tears. Emmitt sighed and wrapped her in his arms. "That's alright baby, first loves can mess a body up. It's all over now, doesn't mean a thing." He assured her.

River and Jayne flopped down onto their new bed with tired sighs. It had taken almost all day after leaving Paquin to clean out both bunks, install the larger bed and organize the room to fit both of their things. Laying on the new mattress and crisp linens River's eyes were drawn to the blank places that had up until that morning held Jayne's nudie pictures. "That reminds me." River said rolling to her feet and crossing to the recessed storage drawers. "What reminds you a what?" Jayne asked confused sitting up to watch her. "The blank places on the wall reminded me that I drew some pictures to replace them." She said opening the drawer that now held her art supplies and his weapons maintenance kits. After retrieving her sketchbook River sat back down next to him.

Opening it to a specific page she offered the book to him. He took the book from her expecting to see something like the cover of those romantical novels Kaylee liked, not the erotic drawing in his hands. It was like something out of a porn off the cortex. The woman in the drawing was small like River, but didn't look exactly like her. She stood bare except a corset nipping her already small waist, her breasts spilling out of top. One foot was resting on a chair leaving her long legs wide open. Her center however was almost completely covered by the large hand of the man standing behind her. The man, like his counter part, looked very similar to Jayne himself and stood pressed up against the back of the petite woman. The hand not delving between her thighs had a hand full of hair, tilting her head to the side as he leaned with the obvious intent of feasting on the curve of her neck. The woman had one hand clutching the arm teasing her nethers while the other tugged on a nipple. The entire picture was incredibly arousing to Jayne as he gazed at it, yet it was her face more than anything that captured his attention. River had captured an expression of total abandon, want, pleasure and need.

"Whoa, good art." He breathed after a long minute. "I wasn't sure what you'd like so I drew a few different ones." River told him. "You didn't have to, not that I'm complainin or nothin but you didn't have to." Jayne told her looking over at her blushing face. "I know, I wanted to." River assured him nudging his arm encouraging him to turn the page. Jayne flipped to the next drawing and stifled a moan. This was a point of view picture similar to one he'd had on his wall, only more tasteful. The perspective was of a male looking down on his bare legs as they bent over the side of a bed to gaze at the woman kneeling between them. The girl could really only be seen from the belly button up, her small hands perched on his knees looking as if they were about to slide upwards. Her body was bare but again it was her face that captured his attention. Like before the woman looked very similar to River, the sexy smirk and teasing eyes making Jayne wonder if that's how she would look kneeling in front of him.

The third picture showed a woman splayed out on a bed, her hair wild around her head and shoulders an expression of pure lust on her face. Her nipples echoed her arousal in their ridged state drawing his eyes down, across her flat tummy to her up thrust hips and legs that were draped over the shoulders of a muscular dark haired man. His head was tucked between her tense thighs clearly causing her intense pleasure. Swallowing hard Jayne flipped to the last picture. This time River's face looked back at him, an expression of sleepy contentment across her features. The River in the picture lounged on her side, her chocolate curls a messy tumble around her face. Her head propped up on the open hand of her bent arm, raising her upper body slightly. A thin white sheet was draped strategically over her bare skin looking for all the verse like it might slip off the curve of her hip or the swell of her breast at any moment.

"Wo de ma." Jayne breathed his eyes going wide. "I…wasn't sure I should even do that one." She said leaning her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad you did, it's my favorite." He told her. "I'm glad you like it." River said pleased. "Can I look at the rest of the book?" Jayne asked. "Ummm…okay." She agreed. He slowly flipped through the sketch book, taking in pictures of the crew including Wash and Book along with pictures of other things. One was a menacing looking man in a lab coat with a ominous looking examination chair behind him. "From the Academy." He said softly. "Dr. Mathias, I was his pet project. He was doing such good work." River related softly. A few pages later he found a technical drawing of Vera, a schematic more than art showing certain pieces as cross sections. "River, this is so gorram shiny. This ones gotta go up on the wall." Jayne said grinning down at her. River giggled, grinning at his enthusiasm. "If you like." She agreed.

A few pages later the mood changed again when Jayne came across a picture of himself and Book. They were sitting around the small table in the lounge section of the galley, tall cards laid out as if they'd been playing. Jayne was listening to some story Book was telling with a genuine smile on his face. The Shepherd's face was animated and he was gesturing with his hands as he explained something an expression of lighthearted mirth on his face. "I wanted to give that to you, I know how much he meant to you. I just wasn't sure how to go about it." River told him. "We should put this one up too." Jayne said gruffly before gently turning the page. The last picture was a work in progress, it was clearly a family portrait of Wash, Zoe and a baby. The child's face had few details and it was still only a pencil drawing that had yet to be inked or colored like her finished works. "Can't seem to figure you out girl." Jayne said pulling back to look in her eyes. River felt herself leaning up to kiss him when a loud pounding on the hatch filled the air. "Dinner!" Mal yelled breaking the moment. River sighed and pulled back before standing with a stretch. "To be continued." She said with a shy smile as Jayne closed the sketchbook and set it aside.


	2. Chapter 2

Radiant Cobb stood in the front yard with her husband Martin and daughter Mattie watching the old firefly their son worked on land in the adjoining field. Martin a welder by trade was as large as his son, just a hair taller, slightly leaner and quite a bit grayer. Radiant was a small woman with a rounded figure, long honey blonde hair and blue eyes the exact same shade as her son's. Mattie at sixteen was her mother in miniature, with dark hair and eyes marking her as her father's daughter as they stood side by side. Mattie bounced impatiently, she hadn't seen her brother in five years and could hardly wait for him to be there. Speculation about his soon to be wife had run rampant all over town and it was all Radiant had been able to do to keep folks away from the initial meeting. Finally after what seemed an eternity the ramp of the ship lowered with a hiss and a group of people appeared at the top of it.

River squeezed Jayne's hand nervously as she stood by his side at the top of the ramp looking out over the field at his family. "We doin this or what?" Mal asked stepping to River's side. "Yes, we're doing this." River said with a nod. Jayne nodded as well before leading the crew off the ship. As they crossed the field River focused on re-enforcing her psychic blocks not wanting to be overwhelmed by the high emotions swirling around and through her. It seemed to be only a second before they were standing only a few feet away from Jayne's family. "Good to see you son." Martin greeted holding out a hand. Jayne released his hold on River and shook his fathers hand with a grin. "Good to see you all too. Pa, Ma, Mattie this here is my girl River. River these are my folks." Jayne introduced. "It's wonderful to finally meet you all." River said nervously.

"None of that formal stuff child, come hug your new Ma." Radiant tutted opening her arms. River stepped forward and hugged the older woman, sinking into her embrace with a contented sigh. "Better than wearing the hat." River said getting a confused look from Ma and a chuckle from Jayne. Radiant squeezed her new daughter and then released her stepping back prodding her toward Martin. "Never figured I'd be welcoming a wife a Jayne's, can honestly say this time I'm powerful glad to be wrong." Martin said gruffly before pulling her into a bone crushing hug, River's feet leaving the ground for a moment. Once River was back on her own two feet Mattie was bouncing by her side. "I'm your sister Mattie, oh I ain't never had a sister before! I only every had a brother and he ain't never here. You'll make him come visit more now right? 'Specially once you all start havin babies." Mattie gushed. "Alright flutterbudget that's enough, give the woman a chance to breath now and meet the rest a the crew." Jayne interrupted scooping Mattie up and tucking her under one arm like a sack of grain. "Bully." Mattie accused with a laugh wriggling back to her feet and darting behind their parents. "Brat." Jayne taunted back grinning.

River stepped back to Jayne's side and nudged him nodding toward Mal and the others. "Right, everyone this here is the Captain Mal Reynolds, first mate Zoe Washburne with little Washburne on board, the mechanic Kaylee Frye, Inara Serra a registered companion what flies with us, and lastly we got the doc River's older brother Simon Tam." Jayne introduced. "Simon, I've been wanting to meet you forever it seems like. I want to tell you how grateful we all are for the medicine you sent for Mattie and her damp lung. Cleared right up and she's been fit as a fiddle since." Radiant said beaming at him. "My pleasure Mrs. Cobb." Simon said blushing lightly. "Now stop right there, your sister is marryin my only son that makes her my daughter and means I got another son in the bargain. A doctor to boot! You'll be callin me Ma, you hear?" Radiant told him. Jayne snickered at the gob smacked look on the doc's face at his mother's pronouncement. "Somethin funny son?" Radiant asked turning her sharp gaze on him. "No ma'am." Jayne replied grinning. "Well don't just stand there grinnin like a fool, lets get inside and have us some lunch." Martin said before turning and leading the group inside.

The group gathered around the long dining room table that was laid out with all sorts of food. Conversation flowed as the food was passed around and soon everyone was comfortable with each other. "So we got some details to discuss about the wedding. First off when are your parents arriving sweetheart?" Radiant asked pulling out a pad of paper and pencil. River and Simon exchanged an uncomfortable look. "Ma, my parents…well they disowned Simon and I." River replied uncomfortably. "Shen me?" Martin asked confused. "Pa, Riv and Simon well they went through some bad stuff before they come to Serenity and their folks…" Jayne trailed off not sure how to explain.

"The fact is when I was fourteen I went away to a school for advanced students and when I was there the headmaster he…well he hurt me. I wasn't the only one either. I told my brother about it in a letter and he went to my parents trying to get them to remove me from the school. Except they didn't believe him. They thought I was making something out of nothing, that he was seeing problems where there were none. It was a government run school and the man was very prominent on Osiris where we're from. Eventually Simon came snuck into the school and we ran. They charged my brother with kidnapping and me with destruction of property because a window was broken in our haste to get away. We were declared fugitives. Our parents felt we'd humiliated them and disowned us. Eventually several months ago we were able to prove the abuse and clear our names but well, we haven't spoken to them in quite some time." River explained painfully. "The unfortunate truth is that even if we had reconciled with our parents they would never have attended River's marriage to Jayne. They are, well snobs. If it's outside the core it's beneath them, something River and I have been lucky enough to know and prove isn't true." Simon said openly taking Kaylee's hand. Kaylee beamed at Simon and River patted his arm proudly.

"Well you got parents now so let's not waste another moment thinkin on _them_. Simon, you'll be walkin your sister down the aisle. River honey which one of these ladies is going to be your maid of honor?" Radiant asked. "Ma, we just want somethin simple. You ain't gotta do all this." Jayne argued. "Jayne Cobb you are my only son and we're doin this right. I'm gonna assume Mal here's gonna be your best man?" Radiant said making it clear she wasn't asking a question. "Yes ma'am." Jayne replied. "Good, we'll need two more groomsmen then to even things out and Mattie here can be the flower girl. Your cousins Philip and Colin could do it I'm sure." Radiant told them making notes as she went. "No way, not those two. Pa and Mattie can stand up with me." Jayne argued. "Mattie's a girl." His mother protested. "So? It's supposed to be people important to me right? Hell I don't even like Phil and Colin." Jayne countered. "Alright, if they're willin we'll break tradition" Radiant agreed reluctantly. After Martin and Mattie had given consent she turned her attention back to River. "Well honey?" she asked. "Zoe will be my matron of honor, Inara can walk with Pa and Kaylee with Mattie." River told her. Zoe looked at her in surprise at this pronouncement but kept silent.

"Perfect, tomorrow we'll go into town and get you girls fitted for dresses while you men and Mattie get fitted for suits. That includes you Simon." Ma ordered. "Yes ma'am." He replied amused. "Tonight we'll finish all the other details and tomorrow night after the shopping we're having a bonfire party down by the lake so you all can meet the rest of the family and friends that will be at the wedding this weekend." Radiant pronounced. "Lake?" River asked eagerly. "Yup, bout half a mile from here there's a good section a beach on the edge of our property. It's a clear spring fed lake right at the base of the hills you flew over." Martin confirmed. "Can we go swimming?" River asked looking up at Jayne hopefully. "Don't look at me darlin, ask the ring master of this circus." Jayne replied sending a winking grin toward his mother. "You can go swimming at the party tomorrow, right now we need to get these wedding details nailed down. Now I was thinking pink flowers." Radiant said consulting her list again.

Late that night River woke to Jayne poking her in the back. "What?" she asked sleepily. "Come on get up. We're goin on an adventure." He said tossing her a dress. River looked him curiously as she pulled the dress over her head. "No readin me baby girl, just let it be a surprise." Jayne said with a smile. Following him out into the night she was surprised when he led her onto a path through the woods. The full moon lit the woods with silver light and when they emerged it was onto a sandy beach where the light sparkled on the smooth surface of the water. "It's beautiful." River breathed. "We gonna swim or what?" Jayne asked pulling off his shirt and tossing it on a low hanging tree limb. "We didn't bring suits." River replied regretfully as he toed off his boots revealing bare feet. "Don't need suits." He answered pushing his pants and boxers down his hips. River watched red cheeked as he stripped the rest of his clothes off and after hanging them up with his shirt waded into the water. "You comin pretty girl?" he teased the water lapping around his waist as he turned back to her. River took a deep breath then pulled the dress off. She hung it next to his clothes then after a moments hesitation wiggled out of her unders and put them on the branch too. Turning she walked across the sand and down into the water until she was only a few feet from him. Jayne looked down at River, her pale skin glowing in the moon light. "So ruttin beautiful." He breathed.

Jayne reached out and pulled River toward him, backing into deeper water so she could float against him. River moan softly as her breasts slid wetly against him, his chest hair causing delicious friction across her sensitive flesh. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him into a kiss, reveling in the feel of him pressed against her. Jayne nipped at her lips encouraging River to let him deepen the kiss when she pulled away and splashed him. Jayne blinked at her in shock for a moment before a feral grin spread over his face. "Oh, you wanna play? Okay baby girl, we'll play." He said lifting her high and tossing her in the water. Jayne laughed as River hit the water with a splash and sunk below the surface. He stood there laughing expecting her to come right back up, his mirth dissipating as the seconds ticked by and the surface of the water stilled without River reappearing. "Riv?" he called concern lacing his voice. "Come on girl, answer me." He said moving toward where she disappeared worriedly. Seconds later he let out a yelp as something sharp pinched his backside. Jayne whirled around alarmed as River broke the surface laughing. "You brat!" he exclaimed splashing her. River splashed him back giggling at his expression. "Did you bite my ass?" he asked pulling her close again. "Nope, I pinched it." She replied snuggling into him.

Early the next morning Radiant had them all cleaning and getting things ready for not only the wedding but for the party that night. Zoe was the only one who got out of hard labor due to being pregnant. Instead Radiant had her on the cortex confirming details with different shops in town, assembling wedding favors and chopping vegetables for the bonfire. After lunch they all piled into the mule and the Cobbs horse drawn wagon making their way into town. Radiant shooed the men off to the menswear store with Mattie trailing along and led River, Zoe, Inara and Kaylee to the dress shop. They were all measured and a selection of dresses were brought out in the appropriate sizes. "River honey which dress do you like for your ladies here?" Radiant asked. "Oh, they should just pick ones they like. I want you all to be comfortable." River said looking at her friends.

After what seemed like forever Zoe had a blue flowing empire waist gown that hid her growing stomach quite well. Inara wore an off the shoulder kimono style dress in a lilac with darker purple cherry blossoms embroidered on it. Kaylee wore a rose colored dress with a knee length tulle skirt with a rounded neck line and sheer fluttery sleeves. Radiant had River try on a bunch of dresses before River found one that made her breath catch. The light weight red silk dress was a simple sheath the hugged her curves without being overly tight, the neck line dipped in a natural gather of fabric with crisscrossing straps that otherwise left her back bare, connecting to the ankle length skirt just below the small of her back. "River, you're so beautiful." Kaylee gushed. "It's perfect little one." Zoe agreed with a genuine smile. "One final touch mei mei." Inara said stepping up behind her and placing a long sheer red veil edged in lace on her head. Radiant brushed away tears before taking River's hands. "River, you look amazing. My son is a lucky man." She said.

That night as the sun was going down the Cobb and Serenity families made their way down to the beach were a bonfire had been built up and two tables of food and drink were laid out. Logs, benches and blankets were placed strategically around for seating and a collapsible stage erected complete with speakers a microphone and singing machine. "Ma, not the singing machine." Jayne protested with a groan. "It's fun, people expect it." Radiant insisted. "Singing machine?" Simon asked. "It's a contraption that plays popular songs with out the lyrics so people can sing along and it's got a little screen that shows the words and lights them up when it's time to sing." Radiant explained enthusiastically. "Only problem most folks can't carry a tune in a bucket but it don't stop 'em from tryin, loudly." Jayne groused. "Sounds like fun to me." Kaylee enthused with a bounce. "Everything sounds like fun to you." Mal complained ruffling her hair affectionately. "Can we make this party where you don't get stabbed Cap'n?" Kaylee teased cheekily. "Why you little!" Mal exclaimed in faux anger lunging at Kaylee causing her to squeal in laughter and hide behind Simon.

Guests started to arrive and soon the crew was surrounded by Cobbs and what seemed like the entire adult population of the town. A flurry of names and faces even River had trouble keeping straight moved over the sand as music played and the drinks began to flow. Old friends greeted Jayne with warmth and an enthusiasm that made even Simon smile. "You seem to be warming up to things." Inara commented sitting beside him on a log near the fire. "Jayne's family makes it hard not to be at ease. It's also hitting me that Jayne is literally pledging his life to my sister's continued happiness. How can I not approve?" Simon pointed out with a wry smile. "I'm proud of you Simon, truly I am. I also don't think it's hard to see that despite the oddness of the situation there are real feelings between them. Jayne has been amazingly attentive to her, loving, it actually reminds me of when Wash and Zoe were first married." Inara told him.

Jayne stood near the water watching River talk to a group of his female cousins with a smirk on his face. He knew she was getting grilled about their relationship and he could tell that the subject had turned to sex from the giggly quality that had come over them. His smirk deepened when the herd of them glanced at him as one looking impressed and even envious for all they were related. "Well Jayne Cobb, I never thought I'd see the day." He heard a voice say from behind him. Turning Jayne cursed internally while keeping a smile on his face. There stood Lorraine, his childhood sweetheart. "Lorraine Kendal, holy hell girl it's been a long time." Jayne greeted. "It's Thompson now, I married Emmitt a few years after you lit on outta here. We got three kids now, we're real happy." Lorraine said a defiant edge to her voice. "I'm real glad a that Lorraine, I truly am." Jayne told her sincerely. "Kinda young and skinny for your tastes ain't she?" Lorraine said cattily looking past him toward River.

Jayne bristled under the insult, his back tensing. "Maybe I just got better taste now." Jayne shot back. Lorraine flinched and opened her mouth to respond when River appeared at his side a calming hand on his arm. "Jayne, Ma wants me to go up and sing. Come over to the stage with me? Please?" she asked glancing meaningfully at the other woman. Jayne relaxed under her touch and nodded before leading her toward the stage. "Nice timing ni zi." Jayne told her once they were out of earshot. "A rescue seemed in order." River replied as they reached the stage. "There you are darlin, you're gonna sing for us aren't you River honey?" Radiant greeted enthused. "And no more hooch for you." Jayne teased confiscating his mothers cup and taking a belt. "Iced tea? Ma I'm disappointed." He groused playfully handing the cup back. "It's what you get for stealin other people's drinks instead a getting your own. Come on sugar look through these songs and see which one you wanna sing." Radiant said ushering River up the steps of the stage. River looked back at Jayne who signaled that he was going to wait for her there. River smiled her thanks before taking the song book from her soon to be mother in-law.

"What's Tross doin?" Mal asked stepping to Jayne's side. "Ma roped her into singing, she's pickin a song." Jayne replied. "Can she sing?" Mal returned. "She can do everything else." Jayne chuckled. "There's been a mighty change in you of late Jayne." He said. "Mal...just don't okay?" Jayne replied wearily. Whatever Mal may have said was lost as music started and River stepped to the microphone. "_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards. You're the kind of reckless that should send me runnin' but I kinda know that I won't get far. And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch. Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of. Drop everything now_." She sang her pretty voice ringing out into the night. All over the beach people were stopping and turning to watch River sing and dance her way across the stage. Even Jayne, who'd been confident that she'd take to singing as easy as she took to everything else, was amazed at the voice that erupted from her small frame. Listening to her sing reminded him sharply of all the power locked away behind those innocent eyes and curtain of hair.

People were drawn toward River like moths to a flame and soon everyone was crowded around the small stage moving to the music as she sang while Ma Cobb stood in the background prouder than a peacock. River made her way to the top of the steps and at a signal Jayne moved closer to her so their bodies were inches apart, her just a tad above him as she reached out to rake her fingers through his short cropped hair staring into his eye as she sang. "_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right. And lead me up the staircase, won't you whisper soft and slow? I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show_." River sang her eyes never leaving his. Jayne reached up, grasping her hips and tugging River close heedless of the dozens of people watching their every move.

Heat shot through him at the look in her eyes and the intimate tone in her voice as she sang to him. Then as the music wound down and the song finished, the arm holding the microphone dropping to her side, Jayne threaded one big hand into her hair and tugged her down into a deep, passionate kiss. The microphone fell forgotten from River's hand as she leaned into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as she lost herself in Jayne. The crowd hooted and hollered in approval of the display as the kiss went on and on until finally Mal smacked Jayne hard on the back of the head causing them to part with a startled curse. No one noticed Lorraine stalking away from the party into the darkened woods without even a word to her husband.

The next couple of days flew by and it seemed to Jayne barely an instant passed between kissing River on the beach and standing at the front of the church waiting for her to walk down to him. The doors opened, Mal and Zoe appearing as the walked confidently up the aisle. Bootlace necklace, one hand firmly on her rounded stomach, small smile on her lips and misty sadness in her eyes Jayne watched Zoe march up the aisle and felt an enormous sense of pride and honor. Then his father and Inara took their turn a charming mix of exotic elegance and homespun strength as they moved up the center of the church. The next couple brought a chuckle from the assembled crowd. Cute little Mattie in a man tailored suit escorting the bubbly Kaylee in her fluffy pink dress both girls looking adorable as they practically skipped down the aisle in their excitement. The music changed and everyone stood as the curtains drew back revealing River in her scarlet silk dress, her small hand resting daintily on her brothers arm. Jayne felt all coherent thought leave him as he watched the vision in red coming toward him. When Simon put her hand in his, Jayne was overcome by a sense of humbleness as he accepted the little white hand into his large brown one.

Radiant sat in the front pew, dabbing at her eyes joyfully as she watched something she feared she'd never see; her Jaynie boy getting married. Watching his face as River pledged her life to him Radiant knew without a doubt this was truly a love match, one that like her own marriage to a wild Cobb twenty years her senior, would last. With startling swiftness the ceremony was over and they were married. Jayne rode in the buggy with River back to the farm for the reception, glancing at her smiling face. "So how's it feel Mrs. Cobb?" he asked. "I'm enjoying it so far Mr. Tam." She teased. "Hey now, thems fightin words. Don't make me put you over my knee little girl." Jayne mock threatened. "Promises, promises." River replied slyly watching his reaction out of the corner of her eye. Jayne looked at her in surprise before a leer came over his face. "Hmmm, I'll have to remember that comment later tonight." He said pleased at her flirting.

The reception seemed to go on forever, between the speeches and formal dances and throwin flowers Jayne couldn't wait for it to be over. Even the delicious food and real cake couldn't temper his impatience to get River back to the hotel and make good on all the flirtin they'd been doing. When he finally convinced his mother to let them head out even that turned into a big to do as everyone assembled to wish them luck and toss flower petals at them. Simon pulled River aside at the last moment and whispered something to her before he helped her into the buggy, tucking the suitcase at her feet. Then they were off, leaving the noise of the reception behind them and heading toward the only hotel in town. Arriving at the hotel, there were quickly ushered to the honeymoon suite by a smiling old man who kept winking at Jayne as he showed them the rooms amenities. Eventually they were able to shove the well meaning man out the door and lock it behind them with a sigh of relief.

Jayne shoved the suitcase into a corner and peeled off his suit jacket and tie, glad to get out of the suit he'd been wearing all day. River's veil had been removed hours before and during the dancing she'd asked Inara to wind her hair into a bun and secure it with decorative chop sticks so she would be cooler. Tendrils of hair were now falling out of the bun, the smooth silk dress wrinkled slightly from movement and Jayne thought she'd never looked so sexy. "Nervous?" he asked his voice low and rough sending a shiver down River's spine. "No." she replied walking toward him. Jayne stilled as she stepped up to him and began unbuttoning his shirt. He drew in a deep breath as her cool hands slid across his flesh, pushing the dress shirt off his shoulders and down his arms before tossing it aside. Stepping closer River placed several open mouthed kisses along the length of the scar she'd given him before drawing her tongue across a nipple. Jayne hissed in surprise his hands shooting up so grip her waist.

"No, I guess you ain't." he rumbled pulling her flush against him. Jayne dipped down, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss his hands smoothing down over her backside. After a moment Jayne froze and pulled back slightly. "Darlin, why ain't I feelin any panties under this here dress a yours?" he asked softly. "Because I'm not wearing any, the lines would have been visible and ruined the look of it." River explained. "So you're tellin me you've been walkin around all day without a stitch on under this here dress?" Jayne asked shocked. "Mmm hmm, all day long with this soft silk rubbing and sliding over my skin." River teased her hands going to his belt, quickly drawing the leather apart. "That's all kinds a naughty ni zi." Jayne growled as she unbuttoned his pants. "Are you going to punish me husband?" River asked easing the fabric down his hips. "Oh honey, the things I'm gonna do to you." He promised. Jayne stepped back and quickly shucked off the rest of his clothes before pulling River flush against him. "Ready to lose this dress?" he asked grinding against her. "You have no idea." She breathed turning in his arms so Jayne could unfasten the straps allowing the dress to slither to the floor. River stepped out of the pile of fabric and kicked off her shoes before picking up the dress and draping it over a chair.

Once she was done Jayne scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. Settling onto the bed Jayne's heart slammed in his chest as the pebbled tips of her breasts slid against his chest. Fighting back the sudden worry that he would do something to put her off, Jayne concentrated on making River feel as good as possible. River felt a wave of nervousness flow between them and wrapped her arms around his neck clinging to him in her sudden uncertainty. Jayne buried a smile in her hair, reveling in her pressing closer to him instead of backing away as he tightened his arms around her. Jayne slid his hands up into her hair, unfastening it and spreading it down her back as he nibbled on her neck. River pressed close to him, her hands clutching at him as the feelings of desire swirled through her. He pulled back just enough to capture her lips with a breath shattering thoroughness. River leaned into him, all hesitancy forgotten as she raked her fingers through his hair. Looping an arm under her pi gu, Jayne lifted her tightly against him.

When Jayne finally pulled back for air his blue eyes were cloudy with lust and tenderness. He gently rolled River onto her back and on the next instant she was anchored to the bed by two hundred pounds of solid muscle. Jayne braced himself above her, his breath caught at the flush of arousal on her face. "All mine." He almost purred leaning down to capture her lips once more. Moving down her body, Jayne peppered his throat and breasts with searing kisses. Shards of fire lanced through her as Jayne lavished her body with attention, the friction caused by his goatee leaving her mewling for more. Jayne's mouth latched onto one rigid nipple, hot and wet, the drag of his tongue sending jolts directly to her nethers. The delicious pull of his mouth wiped her mind clean of all coherent thought as she tugged him closer, arching into him as Jayne slipped an arm around her waist one large hand splayed out on her pi gu holding her even closer. Jayne moved his head, gently seizing the other nipple between his teeth, worrying it, making her shiver and moan under him. Jayne drew her aureole into his mouth and took a long hard pull until it swelled against his tongue.

Grinning at her moans, he pulled back and blew a stream of cool air across her flesh watching as her nipple sprang taunt before once more teasing her with his teeth. He worked her breasts until a glazed look crept into her eyes and she was writhing against him. River was lost in a haze of pleasure and yearning. Feverish with desire she ran her hands over his bunched muscles drawing him closer, needing him closer. Fiery heat low in her belly radiated out making her tremble against him. Jayne gently skimmed his hand down her belly to the apex of her thighs, her abdomen spasming under his arm when his fingers parted her flesh. River's hips leapt off the bed, thrusting up to meet his hand as his slid a finger into her. Jayne captured her lips again as she opened her thighs to him. He trailed his mouth to her ear, whispering hot words of desire as his hand worked her up to a steady rhythm. His fingers plying within her, plunging deep and then withdrawing, opening her to him.

River's breath became quick and shallow, then he felt the muscles spasm around his fingers and a hot rush well up from deep within her. Eyes closed, face flushed River whimpered as passion rocked her body. Drawing back Jayne wished he could lose himself in such mindless abandon but knew he couldn't, not this time. He wanted to make her first experience as painless as possible and though he hadn't felt a maidenhead she was still painfully tight. Shifting his weight onto one elbow and knee Jayne positioned a leg between hers, trailing hot kisses in his wake so she wouldn't resurface from her passion and become nervous. He was nervous enough for the both of them. He spread her thighs with the breadth of his chest, trailing his mouth lower and lower to the sweet spot between them. River cried out in pleasure, bucking up into him as Jayne's tongue found it's mark. He found the vulnerable nub of flesh and worried it, using his greater weight to keep her hips anchored to the bed. Knowing what he wanted Jayne went after it was a single-minded intensity until a harsh moan ripped from her throat as she arched toward him her body jerking at every pass of his tongue.

Jayne rose over her, his gaze riveted to her flushed face and dazed brown eyes. Then positioning himself over her, seized her hips and drew her toward him. Carefully and with a slowness that was agonizing for him, Jayne pressed into her. As he feared even with using his fingers River was tight, so tight he nearly pulled back. His guts clenched, and a tremor crawled up his spine. There wasn't any way he could spare her pain this first time. She was a slightly built woman, and he was a large man. Sweat sprung to his brow, she was as ready as he could make her. Jayne eased further into her, fire flaring in his belly as his body ached for release. River's eyes widened from the pain, color washing from her face. Seeing her pain Jayne hesitated then drove forward in one smooth thrust sheathing himself to the hilt. River instinctively tried to scramble away from the pain, but Jayne blanketed her with his body holding them both still as he whispered words of comfort.

Panting she tossed her head. "It h-hurts." River mewled. "It'll pass darlin, I promise. It'll be better real soon." Jayne soothed. She went rigid when he began to move within her, her face drawing tight. Tears sprang to Jayne's eyes when she reached up and clung to his neck, holding onto him even though he was the one hurting her. Relief flooded him when he felt her relax, her hips tentatively matching his movements. Soon she was panting in pleasure, grinding up into him, his name a mindless chant on her lips. Only when she was spasming around him, a harsh cry of ecstasy flying from her lips did Jayne allow himself to find his own release. After, when they lay cuddled together in a sweaty heap Jayne pressed a kiss to her temple with only one thought in his mind. "I love you too." She mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

Three days later they finally emerged from the honeymoon suite and made their way to the public cortex at the post office. River typed in the wave address of her parents home on Osiris, then waited nervously flattening her sundress. After what seemed like forever the housekeepers face appeared. "Tam residence." She said stiffly. "Belinda, it's me River. Are…are my parents home?" she asked. The woman's face transformed into an expression of relieved delight. "Child! Buddha it's a miracle, are you alright? Where are you? Is Master Simon with you? Is he alright?" Belinda exclaimed. "I'm fine, wonderful in fact. Simon isn't here right now, he's back on the ship we live on. He's perfectly well and happy too. He has a girlfriend Kaylee, she's an engineer on the ship we fly with. Kaylee's a dear and loves him to bits. And… and Belinda I'm married. This is my husband Jayne, Jayne say hi to my friend Belinda." River beckoned him closer and he stepped into view of the cortex. "Oh honey, your parents are going to need smoothers. Flying in a ship, marrying rim folk. Oh Buddha it's not going to be pretty." Belinda cautioned with smile. "Well that's me, always causing trouble." River joked with an irreverent shrug. "River sweetie, before I go get them…at that school were they really doing bad things to you?" Belinda asked anxiously. "Very, very bad. They…well it's a miracle I can let Jayne touch me." She answered. Belinda paled, horrified that anyone would hurt such a girl sweet as the one who'd walked out the door so many years before. "Be safe and happy honey." Belinda said before moving away to summon the elder Tams. Jayne stepped back, watching the screen and trying to control his temper. Any moment he was going to see the people that abandoned River and Simon when they needed them most and losing his temper wasn't going to help anything.

River reached back and grasped Jayne's hand as two people appeared on the screen. "My gods it really is you. Where's Simon?" Gabriel demanded to know. "He's back on the ship, he doesn't even know I'm waving." River told them. "River, where are you? What happened, are you both alright? Tell us where you are we'll send money for your passage home." Regan said. "Right now the ship we fly on is on Endor, one of Harvest's moons. We've been here almost a week and in less than an hour we'll be leaving. Simon is ships doctor and I'm the pilot, though we started out as just passengers. We've made a life out here, built a family and found love." River answered. "You're speaking nonsense." Gabriel snapped.

"No father, I'm not. Simon feel in love with the ships engineer, her names Kaylee and she's wonderful. I wanted to wave you because, well I wanted you to know we're safe and happy. I also felt I should introduce you to your new son in-law." River told them with a nervous smile. "Son in-law? River, what are you saying?" Gabriel asked aghast. "Father, Mother, Simon isn't the only one who fell in love. I fell in love with another crew member as well. We're on Endor because this is where he's from and this is where three days ago we were married." River told them. Gabriel paled and shook with shock. "No, no I don't believe it. There's no way my daughter married some, some…rim rat!" Regan exclaimed. "He's not a rim rat, he's a good man and he is my husband. Mother, Father meet Jayne Cobb, your new son." River announced her chin rising as Jayne stepped close behind her. The Tams gapped at the hulking, muscle bound man behind their daughter in disbelief. "I won't stand for it. River you and Simon are coming home this instant. You are going to return home, have this…**travesty** annulled and then you will do your duty by marrying the man we chose for you." Regan told her with a stamp of her well groomed foot.

"Jayne's my husband and I love him, there's no reason for me to…wait what do you mean _chose_? Past tense?" River asked perfectly executed confusion lacing her tone and creeping over her expression of defiance. "River just come home and we'll discuss this later." Gabriel order. "I'm not coming back to Osiris, the ship is my home now." River refused. "River Elizabeth Tam, you will get yourself on a transport and head back to the Core with your brother immediately. You will cease this nonsense and fulfill your obligations." Gabriel demanded. "What obligations, what are you talking about?" River asked frustration evident. "River you can't be married to this…person, you are already legally betrothed to a prominent man from Persephone. Your father and Atherton's father signed the contract when you were still a toddler. It is legal and binding." Regan explained. "Now wait a damned minute, I done held my peace cause you all are Riv's parents but what the hell? You're tellin us you done sold her or somethin?" Jayne raged.

The Tams flinched satisfyingly at his anger before glaring at him. "This is none of your concern. River is our daughter and we'll be the ones to…" Gabriel began. "Abandon her to crazy folk who like to abuse little girls? Disown her and Simon when they need you the most? Leave 'em credit less and alone in the verse cause you were more gorram afraid a pissin people off than takin care of your own kids? That what you're gonna do? Oh wait, too late you all ready done all a that. So what breakin us up and sellin her off to the highest bidder is your encore?" Jayne snarled. "Now see here!" Gabriel exclaimed angrily. "No you see here. River may be your daughter, but she's my _wife_. I don't give a fei fei de piyan about no contracts. I ain't lettin her go without a fight and she ain't property for you to sell." Jayne seethed. "How could you do that, sign my life away and not even tell me about it?" River asked angrily. "These types of contract are normal, you know that." Regan replied. "It's also normal to wait for the girl to be old enough to attend a betrothal signing and for her to be aware of the contract. Why didn't you ever tell me?" River asked anguished. "Because you have always been so gorram stubborn! If we had told you River, you'd have found a way to wriggle out of it simply to annoy us." Gabriel snapped. "I…I can't talk to you anymore. I can't believe you did this! I have to go, I will fight this contract. I won't give up everything we've built out here just because you wanted to expand your wealth." River said disgusted, cutting off the wave before they could reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the buggy they'd borrowed from his folks Jayne looked at her with a grin. "You should get an award for that playin dumb performance." He praised. "Technically I played ignorant." She replied with a chuckle before snuggling into his side. Jayne lifted his arm, wrapping it around River and tucking her into his side guiding the horse with one hand. "It's strange, before our wedding night I could hardly imagine what it would really be like to be close to you like that. To lie together naked and have your hands on me, now I can't imagine wanting to stop." River mused relaxing against him. "Hey I ain't goin nowhere anytime you want me just say so." Jayne told her with a grin. River slid out from under his arm and gently took the reins from him. Jayne watched bemused as she directed the horses off the road and under a group of trees. Dropping the reins River knelt up on the seat and in one swift movement straddled his lap. "I'm sayin so." River breathed before capturing his mouth in a kiss. Jayne wrapped his arms around her, pulling River close as he opened his mouth to her. Breaking the kiss River nibbled her way across his jaw latching onto his earlobe. Jayne moaned, grinding up into her as his hands slid under her dress and up the backs of her thighs.

"Jayne and River Cobb what in the Sam hell are you doin?" Martin's voice rang out. Springing apart like naughty school children they turned shame faced toward his father. "Umm hi Pa." Jayne greeted awkwardly. "Hi Pa indeed, boy you best stop that and get on home now. That captain a yours is threatenin to leave without you." Martin said before turning his horse and heading back toward the house. "Well that was awkward." River commented settling her dress back under her. "Yeah, let's get back before it gets worse." Jayne agreed retrieving the reins. Once they were back at the house they saw everyone gathered on the porch waiting for them. "Bout time you two showed up." Mal called out as Jayne helped River down. "Had somethin to do first." Jayne replied walking toward them. Martin snorted in amusement. Jayne glared at his father, something that only served to broaden the older man's grin. "We stopped at the post office and waved my parents." River told them. "What!" Simon exclaimed in convincing shock. "Why honey?" Radiant asked concerned. "Because I wanted them to know we were safe and happy and well to tell them I got married." River explained softly. "Didn't work out too well, seems her folks signed some contract to marry her off to some rich guy from Persephone. They're sayin our marriage may not be legal." Jayne told them.

Sound erupted around them, as people reacted to the news with outrage and indignation. Soon advice was given and plans were being made as every put in their two credits, the crew doing an admirable job of acting as if this was the first they'd heard about it. In the end everyone agreed the only thing to do was to go to Persephone and fight it. Ma loaded them down with fresh food stuffs and hugs, making Mal promise to bring everyone back for a visit after Zoe's baby was born. Eventually the crew said their final goodbyes and filed onto the ship. Ten minutes later Radiant, Martin and Mattie were watching Serenity rise into the air; keeping eyes on the elegant old firefly until they couldn't see her anymore.

The trip to Persephone went by almost too quickly for River's liking. As much as she wanted the whole mess behind them River was nervous about facing her parents again. Inara used her contacts to find a solicitor who was willing to represent them for free. The woman, Keiko Altman was a browncoat in the war, something that made them all breath a bit easier. Keiko was sure they could win the suit, and filed to have the contract voided before Serenity entered atmo. Setting down at the Eavesdown docks, they waited for word from Keiko on their next move.

Jayne lay on his weight bench lifting while Mal spotted him. River and Kaylee sat on a large crate near the open ramp chatting while River worked on knitting a blanket for the baby. "Where'd you learn to knit?" Kaylee asked fingering the soft green yarn Radiant had given River. "Ma taught me." River replied. "When?" Kaylee said in confusion. "I read it, she was knitting the night before the wedding and it all kind of rushed at me, now I know how." River explained with a shrug. "You ever gonna tell Jayne's folks you're a reader?" she wanted to know. "Eventually maybe, it depends on how we think they'll react." River answered. "Think you could teach me?" Kaylee wondered. "I can try." River said leaning down to retrieve another set of needles from the bag filled with knitting supplies Radiant had given her as a wedding present. River stiffened in mid action, sitting up straight and turning to look out at the docks. Before Kaylee could ask what was wrong two well dressed people appeared out of the crowd and walked onto the bottom of the ramp. "Kaylee go get Simon." She said softly as she stood. "Jayne, Captain I am in need of your presence." River called out as Kaylee hurried to find Simon.

Jayne and Mal walked over to find River staring down at her parents. "Come 'er baby girl." Jayne said holding an arm out to River. River immediately moved to his side tucking herself under his arm trying to quash the fear that her parents would try to force her to leave the ship. "Get your hands off my daughter." Gabriel bit out furiously taking a large step further up the ramp. "I've had more than my hands on her." Jayne taunted. The elder Tams shuddered in disgust as Mal stepped forward. "I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish coming where you ain't welcome, but this is my ship and no one sets foot on her without my permission." He told them authoritatively. Simon and Kaylee appeared by River looking out at the scene warily. "Simon!" Regan exclaimed lighting up at the sight of him.

"Mother, Father what are you doing here? How did you even know what ship we were on?" Simon asked gripping Kaylee's hand. "Money, lots of time and money _wasted_ all because _you_ had to rock the boat." Gabriel bit out causing River to flinch. Jayne growled and took at step forward only to stop when Simon dropped Kaylee's hand and strode forward past Mal getting in his father's face. "You have no idea how far down you can go, and you're _not taking us with you_." Simon said with a sneer causing confusion to flit across his father's face. "Sound familiar? _No_? How about this? I won't come for you again. You end up here, or get mixed-up in something worse, you're on your own. **I will not come for you**." Simon stated angrily stalking forward backing Gabriel down the ramp. "That _father_ was the moment you lost my respect. How about another moment? One you said I was too, what was it? _Paranoid_, to ever experience." Simon continued venom dripping from his tone.

"_River Tam _is our star pupil. Her mental capacity is extraordinary, even with the side-effects. The _neural stripping_ gives them heightened cognitive reception, but it also _destabilizes_ their own reality matrix. It manifests as borderline _schizophrenia." _Simon snarled. "Forgot I have an eidetic memory didn't you. I remember every word that monster spoke. Every scar that butcher left on River's head. They performed experiments on her, cracked her skull like an egg and took out bits of brain so they could play God. It's a rutting miracle she regained her sanity _at all,_ let alone finding a home and a family we can _both_ be happy in. In short _father_ I don't give a good gorram what you think you wasted on tracking us down because me,_** I**_ didn't waste a second. Get off this ship and never come back." Simon ordered as his parents feet hit dirt.

Gabriel and Regan stared up at their son for a long moment before wordlessly turning and disappearing into the press of humanity on the docks. River walked softly down the ramp and moved to stand sadly in front of her brother. Opening her arms River enveloped Simon in a tight hug and after a moment he slumped against her, burying his face in her hair as silent sobs wracked his body. Mal, Jayne and Kaylee shared a look before retreating into the ship, leaving the siblings to comfort each other.

Two days later River and Jayne sat in a hearing room with their solicitor and Atherton sat with his representation while a judge looked over the case. "Having reviewed the original contract and the evidence Mrs. Cobb has brought forth as proof of her ignorance of the contract, I am prepared to move ahead with the proceedings, without a physical exam of Mrs. Cobb. I see no value in such an exam given the circumstances. This being the case an impartial psychologist will be assigned to interview Mr. and Mrs. Cobb separately to determine if their marriage was entered into in true ignorance of the existing betrothal or if it is fraudulent. I have also determined that rather than force the psychologist to spend a week on a small transport, he or she will merely interview the captain and crew of the vessel Serenity to gain further insight into the relationship in question. Mrs. Cobb you will be contacted with the dates and times when you and those with you, will need to be available for said interviews. Once the investigation is complete I will schedule another hearing to render my verdict. Court adjourned." Judge Haliwell declared.

They all stood respectfully as the judge stood and left the room. Once he was gone River and Jayne shook Keiko's hand and moved toward the door. "River Tam, do me a favor _wife_. Tell Malcolm Reynolds and his whore that I will _truly_ enjoy winning this case and exerting my full rights as your _lord and husband_." Atherton said arrogantly. Jayne snarled and moved toward him only to be stopped by River. "He's not worth it. And Atherton, Inara told me _all_ about you so I know very well that you could…exert yourself to your fullest and I _still_ wouldn't know you were there." River insulted sweetly before turning and leading the way out of the court room leaving Atherton spluttering in humiliation.

Days passed leaving the crew docked and bored. Badger had given them a job bringing more wobbly headed geisha dolls out to Jiangyim, but until they got the marriage thing settled Serenity was pretty much grounded. Mal stomped into the galley and flopped into his regular seat at the head of the table. "Gotta tell you Albatross, we get stuck sittin here cooling our heels much longer and I'm gonna lose it." Mal complained tilting his head back to stare up at the windows in the ceiling. "Lose it?" River asked amused. "Lose it...it means go crazy, nuts, insane, bonzo, no longer in possession of ones faculties, three fries short of a Happy Meal, wacko!" Mal said almost yelling the last word in frustration. Silence fell over the kitchen for a long moment before River spoke. "Feel better?" she asked. "Yes, yes I do." Mal replied sitting up and reaching for the teapot. River suddenly looked up toward the door leading to the crew bunks and tilted her head. "You're wait is almost over Captain." She said putting her sketchpad aside and standing.

Seconds later Zoe appeared in the doorway. "River you got a wave coming in from Keiko." She reported. "Thanks jie jie." River replied moving toward the comm. "Jayne we have a wave coming in, meet me on the bridge please." River projected through the ship. Nodding reassuringly to Mal and Zoe she headed toward the bridge. Moments after she sat down Jayne entered behind her. "Is it Keiko?" he asked sitting in the seat behind her. "Yes." River confirmed flipping switches and accepting the wave. "River, good to see you again. As you likely deduced a psychologist has been assigned to your case and appointments made for you, Jayne and the crew to be interviewed. Dr. Smythe will see you and Jayne tomorrow afternoon at one and two. Then two days later she will come to your ship at nine in the morning to begin interviewing the crew. You can expect the crew interviews to be an all day process. Is there a private out of the way place she can conduct the interviews?" Keiko asked. "Inara's shuttle, it's private and comfortable, though I would need to get her permission. If she's unwilling there is always the infirmary. It has windows one can see in but the door shuts and keeps in sound quite well." River replied. "But you hate the infirmary." Jayne pointed out. "Yes, but our interviews will be at her office." River reminded him. "Perfect, I'll confirm the appointments. If all goes as scheduled we should have a final decision the first of next week." Keiko told them.

After finishing the wave Jayne and River walked out to the kitchen where everyone had gathered. "So?" Mal asked. "River and I have to go see the doc assigned to our case tomorrow afternoon. Then on Friday morning at nine she's gonna come here and interview the rest of you. 'Nara would you mind if she used your shuttle for the interviews? Only other place private we could think of was the infirmary." Jayne explained. "Of course, she's welcome to use my shuttle." Inara agreed. "Any clue when that judge will have this figured out?" Mal asked. "Keiko projects that if all goes according to schedule we should have a decision at the beginning of next week." River told him. "Good, been dirt side too long for comfort. Sure we'll all be damn glad to put this behind us." Mal declared with a nod.

Late that night River lay cuddled into Jayne's side trying to sleep. In the week since leaving Endor they hadn't had sex again and she wasn't sure why. River knew he wanted her, but he seemed to be taking their agreement for sex only to be initiated by her very seriously. She'd tried to initiate things a few times but they were interrupted every time. River was beginning to get frustrated and was seriously contemplating jumping him in his sleep, when Jayne shifted closer to her. Jayne wrapped one arm under her sliding his hand up her tank top to palm her breast, his callused fingers pinching at her nipple. His other arm draped over her side, his hand burrowing under her shorts. River moaned in delight, her legs opening to his questing hand moaning his name as two thick fingers slid home.

Jayne jolted awake to the sound of River calling his name, freezing in shock as he realized while his mind had been dreaming his body had been moving. "Cao!" he exclaimed quickly releasing her and scrabbling backward until his back hit the wall. "Cao! River I'm sorry, promised I wouldn't…I was dreamin and…cao!" Jayne panicked. River rolled over, staring up at him with lust darkened eyes. "Either get over here and put your hands back and finish what you started or get the hell out so I can." She panted. All the remaining blood left in Jayne's head flooded south as his entire demeanor changed. "You askin me to put my hands on you ni zi?" he all but growled moving closer. "Make me fall, please Jayne." River mewled tugging in his wrist. "Yeah, I can do that for you darlin since you asked so nice and all." He whispered sliding a possessive hand over her breast. "How far are we takin this honey? Need to know when to stop." Jayne warned. "Don't stop." River keened pressing close to him. "Gonna make you fall baby girl, don't worry bout that. But I got a powerful need to fall into you and…" Jayne stopped talking as River abruptly shoved him flat on his back. In seconds she was straddling his waist and tossing her shirt to the floor. "Only going to say this once husband. I don't want you to stop, I want you to fuck me." River told him frustration lacing every syllable. Jayne growled and rolled them over, pinning her beneath him as he ground his arousal into her. River whimpered at the sensations and bucked up into him her hands coming up to pinch and tug at her own nipples.

Jayne snarled and leaned his upper body away from her, kneeling between her thighs while keeping his groin pressed against her. Grabbing her wrists Jayne pinned River's arms above her head. "No touchin, you cheat again and I'll tie you down." He warned. "Promise?" River panted arching her back. Jayne grinned ferally down at her before leaning down to kiss and nip at her lips. Pulling back again he let go of her wrists, pleased to see she didn't lower her arms. Reaching out he pulled the blanket off the wall revealing his arsenal. A wolfish grin slid onto his face as he locked eyes with her and slowly pulled Binky from her sheath. "Stay real still now darlin." He warned sliding the large hunting blade up her outer thigh under her shorts and panties before jerking the knife straight out to the side cleaving through both seams. Jayne quickly cut through the other side and pulled the fabric out from between them making sure to tug the material in such a way it parted her lips and rasped hard across her clit on it's way into the air before being tossed to the floor.

Sheathing the knife Jayne quickly shoved down his sleep pants just enough to free his erection. Planting one large hand on the back of each thigh he pushed her legs apart and back, spreading her wide open for him before slamming home in one swift stroke. Letting go of her legs Jayne leaned forward, hands on her wrists again wanting to make her his. He'd been aching to be with her again since their first night back on the ship but because of their damned bargain he hadn't made a move. To his surprise, instead of lowering her legs or wrapping them around his waist River planted her feet on his shoulders and with the change in angle he sunk just that much deeper into her. Jayne pulled back his hips and thrust forward, the head hitting her cervix causing a burst of pleasure to pulse deep within her. Moaning River thrashed, shoving upwards against him her heels digging into his shoulders. It only took a few more thrusts before they both fell, for the first time tumbling together as River mindlessly shouted his name.

In the aftermath of their passion, after Jayne had kicked off the now barely on sleep pants, River snuggled into him as they lay on their sides. Her back curled into his chest, head on his shoulder, his arms tucked around her one hand resting possessively on her stomach. "Riv?" he asked softly. "Hmmm?" she replied. "On our wedding night, right before we got in the buggy Simon pulled you aside. What did he say?" he wondered. "Wanted to tell me that it was okay not to go through with the wedding night if I was scared." River answered. "Oh," he said smiling. "Jayne?" River asked a moment later with a yawn. "Mmm?" he murmured back. "How about we forget deals and just be married?" she offered. "Meaning?" he questioned. "Meaning we're just married. No plans to part, no we'll wait and see and definitely no more I'm the only one who can initiate sex. If either of us wants it we just say so." River clarified. "Perfect." Jayne agreed nuzzling her temple. River sighed happily and with that last bit of tension between them gone, slid into a deep and peaceful sleep.

River and Jayne stumbled blurry eyed into the kitchen the next morning following the scent of coffee only to find everyone else already finishing their meal. "Jayne, Jayne!" Kaylee panted exaggeratedly before dissolving into giggles. "Can we not have a reenactment, the first performance was disturbing enough." Mal blanched. "Amen." Simon echoed determinedly not looking at his sister. "And put a gorram shirt on." Mal snapped at Jayne as they sat down at the table. "Coffee first." Jayne mumbled cradling his mug as he took a deep drink. "What in the hell made those?" Zoe asked pointing at Jayne's shoulders. "Huh?" he asked looking down at himself confused. "You have bright red circles on your shoulders." Inara pointed out amused. River peered up at him for a moment before flushing. "Oh, yeah that." She said lightly running her fingers over the closest mark. Jayne looked at her confused for a moment before his face cleared and leer replaced it. "Oh, yeah that." He agreed leaning down to kiss her. "Captain in the room, kitchen ain't the place for that stuff." Mal complained. River broke the kiss reluctantly and smiled at him apologetically. "Sorry sir." She said. "But what made the marks?" Kaylee asked. "Her heels." Jayne answered his leer back in full force. "Heels?" Simon echoed faintly. "My feet were on his shoulders." River clarified. "Really why?" Kaylee couldn't help but ask. "Leverage." River replied smirking.

Hours later River and Jayne left the ship and made their way to the office of Dr. Smythe, their court appointed psychologist. Sitting in the waiting room, Jayne could hardly keep still. "Hate this place, it's all fancy and sterile. Reminds me a that gorram hospital on Ariel." He grumbled. Realizing what he said and who he said it too Jayne froze and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Relax, St. Lucy's was a long time ago. It's over now, I'm better. _We're_ better." River told him significantly. Jayne relaxed, glad to know he hadn't gotten her upset with him. Sure they'd hashed all that out not long after Mr. U's moon but it was still a sore spot for him. Jayne honestly wasn't sure if the guilt would ever entirely go away. The office door opened and a tall thin woman with dark hair pulled back in a tight bun wearing square glasses and a long shapeless beige dress appeared. "Mrs. Cobb?" she asked. River stood and approached the woman. "Good afternoon doctor." She greeted. "Follow me please." Smythe said before returning to her office. River flashed Jayne a reassuring smile before entering the office and shutting the door.

Smythe sat in a comfortable arm chair and gestured to a matching one directly across from her. "Please sit." She invited. River sat in the chair and looked around the feminine office, taking in the frills and lace with the realization that Jayne was going to be completely uncomfortable. Smythe laid a data pad on her lap and held a stylus at the ready as she addressed River. "As you know the purpose of this interview is to assess the validity of your marriage to Jayne Cobb under the claim you were unaware of your parents having signed a betrothal contract between yourself and Atherton Wing. Please answer all questions honestly." Smythe instructed. "Of course." River agreed easily. "It is your claim that you had no knowledge of the betrothal contract until three days after you married Mr. Cobb, is that correct?" Smythe asked. "That's correct." River replied. "I have been informed that your parents employed many people to locate you and your brother. Were you aware that they were able to learn the name of the ship you are on and that a Malcolm Reynolds former Sergeant in the Independent Army is it's captain?" Smythe asked. "I knew they tracked me to Serenity, and as Atherton is acquainted with my Captain and one of our crew mates I assumed he told them Mal's name if they didn't know already." River replied. "When did you become aware they had this information?" Smythe asked. "The day we docked here almost a week and a half ago. They showed up at the docks and attempted to board Serenity." River answered. "Attempted?" she questioned. "Yes, I had a crewmate Kaylee fetch my brother and when he saw our parents he became rather angry with them. They never made it past the on ramp before he chased them away." River informed her.

Smythe fell silent for a long moment before continuing. "Why did you not keep in touch with your parents?" she wanted to know. "Dr. Smythe, I don't know how much of my history you have access to but to understand that you have to realize that I am literally a genius. When I say this it is not hubris, this is literal fact. Because of that no regular school could cope with my educational needs. When I was fourteen my parents and I chose a government run academy for me to attend. It was a boarding school with the most exciting program. I wanted to go, I wanted to learn. At first things fine, until I was moved into even more advanced classes and gained the attention of the headmaster Dr. Mathais. I became his special project, he loved to tell me I was a creature of extraordinary grace. When he began putting hands on me, I complained to the school psychologist asked to be removed from his program. I was ignored, I also wasn't the only one being abused. I begged to speak to my parents, to be allowed to contact my brother and I was denied. My correspondence started being screened, eventually I was able to sneak past a letter to my brother Simon with a relatively simple code." River told her pausing to focus past the emotion like Inara had taught her to do with meditation techniques.

"What did it say?" Smythe asked. "They're hurting us, get me out. Simon broke the code, showed it to my parents who dismissed it as nonsense. They told him he was paranoid, that he was seeing things that weren't there because he missed me. Eventually he broke into the school and we ran. Some things were damaged in our flight and we had charges pressed against us, we were declared fugitives. When that happened our parents disowned us to save their own reputations. They froze my brothers accounts, left us to the wolves." River explained. "How did you end up on Serenity?" Smythe asked. "We fled Osiris and came here to Persephone where we booked passage to Boros on Serenity. During the voyage our story came out and the captain offered us a place on his crew. Mal is rather accident prone and having a doctor on board was something he wanted. Unfortunately at the time I was extremely traumatized. I'd spent two years living with constant daily abuse and was fearful, broken. The crew was understanding. They went out of their way to give me space and support to heal. They gave us a chance, made us family." River answered.

"It was when you first boarded Serenity you met Mr. Cobb is that correct?" Smythe asked. "Yes." River replied simply. "What was your initial impression of him?" she wanted to know. "That he was big, loud and kind of obnoxious." River answered with a chuckle. "When did that opinion change?" Smythe asked. "It happened gradually. I was pretty broken at first and focused almost solely on healing. I spent most of my time with either Simon, our mechanic Kaylee or a passenger we had at the time Shepherd Book. As I got better I started interacting with the rest of the crew more and started to see there was more to him than just attitude. But I guess the first time I really saw him as a friend was when we were on Lilac. We'd delivered a cargo of children's toys and the captain was given a bank draft as payment. Jayne, Zoe the first mate and I had all gone on the delivery so we went to the bank with him. Unfortunately for us we walked into a bank robbery. I got knocked down by one of the robbers and in an instant Jayne was at my side, picking me up off the floor and making sure I was alright. Up until then most of our interactions had been banter and childish insults." River explained smiling.

"When did you first recognize that you had romantic feelings for him?" Smythe asked. "It was after a friend of ours died. The Shepherd I mentioned earlier, Book, he eventually left Serenity to be a full time preacher to the mining colony on Haven, a small moon orbiting Deadwood. The colony was wiped out in a violent attack. Everyone died, including Book. Jayne was especially close to him and took his death hard. What was worse was days later we lost our pilot Wash during a Reaver attack. Same day as the Miranda wave actually. A few weeks after Book died I found Jayne alone in the cargo bay and he was crying. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to wrap him in my arms and love him until the pain went away." River finished softly. "When did you first act on those feelings?" Smythe continued. "About a month later. We'd begun sparring, practicing martial arts is something we have in common, and one day he pinned me and I gave into the impulse and kissed him." River answered grinning. "What was his reaction?" she queried. "He kissed me back." River returned. "When did you first know for sure he had romantic feelings for you in return?" Smythe persisted. "When he kissed me back." River answered as if this should have been obvious.

"What did you do on your first outing as a couple?" Smythe moved on. "We went to a pub for drinks and a game of pool. Then a brawl broke out when someone pick pocketed the people at the next table." River related with a chuckle. "You find that funny?" Smythe asked appalled. "My Jayne is a very _physical_ man, he likes a good honest tussle among drinking folk. I like it myself, as I said we're both trained fighters. I took classes and he learned from experience. We move well together, it's fun." River grinned. "Violence is fun?" Smythe questioned with a dubious sniff. "Well they tell you to never hit a man with a closed fist, but it is on occasion hilarious." River returned with an irreverent smirk.

Smythe stared at her for a long moment before returning to her list of questions. "What are your and Mr. Cobb's favorite colors?" came next. "Brown is Jayne's and mine is green." River answered without hesitation. "What color are his eyes?" she continued. "Jayne's eyes are blue." River told her. "What are your and Mr. Cobb's favorite foods?" she wanted to know next. "Mine is cherries and other than me, I'd have to say _his_ is apple pie." River answered wickedly. "Yes, well his favorite childhood memory and yours?" she pushed on uncomfortably. "Jayne's is sitting in his mother's kitchen. It's where his family gathered at the end of the day. Jayne loved sitting there playing games with his little sister and listening to his parents talk. My favorite childhood memory is playing dinosaurs with my brother." River let her know with a gentle smile. "What are your most prized possessions?" Smythe wanted to know. "My most prized possession is the toe shoes Inara got me for my last birthday. As for Jayne likes to tell people it's his favorite gun Vera, but it's actually an orange and red hat his mother knit him." River told her confidently. "What is your husband's favorite sexual position and yours?" Smythe asked keeping her eyes on her notes. "Well if last night was any indication, I'd say it's the same for both of us. Me on my back and my feet flat on his shoulders." River answered a wicked smirk firmly in place.

Smythe's head snapped up, her expression clearly indicating that she was trying to figure out the mechanics of such a position. "I'm very bendy." River confided her smirk deepening when the woman's cheeks flamed in embarrassment. "How many children do you and Mr. Cobb wish to have?" she persevered. "Eventually I'd like to have two. Jayne's not sure he wants any. The whole idea makes him twitchy." River answered her smirk tempering into a tolerant smile. "Are you okay with that stance?" Smythe asked. "I'm still quite young doctor and not ready to be a mother, so yes I am okay with waiting until we're both ready." River let her know. "Alright Mrs. Cobb, we're done here. If you could send your husband in I'll do my best to finish this quickly and send you on your way." Smythe told her wearily.

Jayne looked up at the sound of the door opening and watched River walk out closing it behind her. "You're up." She greeted with a saucy wink. Jayne stood and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply before releasing her and disappearing into the office. Jayne shut the door behind him and at the doctor's instruction sat down in the chair River had just vacated. "Good afternoon Mr. Cobb, as you know the purpose of this interview is to assess the validity of your marriage to River Tam under the claim you were unaware of her parents having signed a betrothal contract between herself and Atherton Wing. Please answer all questions honestly." Smythe instructed. "Sure thing doc." Jayne answered. "It is your claim that you had no knowledge of the betrothal contract until three days after you married Mrs. Cobb, is that correct?" Smythe asked. "Yup, we had no gorram clue til we waved her ruttin parents. Thought it were only the decent thing you know, let 'em know they was okay and that we'd gotten hitched. Next thing we know we're bein told her daddy sold her off like some share a stock or somethin. Ain't right." Jayne answered anger creeping into his voice.

"And how did you first meet your wife?" she asked. "When Riv and the doc done come on as passengers." Jayne answered. "What was your first impression of her?" Smythe continued. "That she were cute but not all there, course not all a her had to be." Jayne qualified with a leer. "Charming." Smythe commented dryly. "You want me to be truthsome right?" Jayne asked smirking. "Moving along, when did you realize you had romantic feelings for her?" Smythe continued wanting the interview to be over.

"Not rightly sure about an exact moment or nothin, kinda snuck up on me. Guess it really hit me in the face when Mal kissed her." He admitted rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. "Captain Reynolds? Mrs. Cobb was romantically involved with him?" Smythe asked surprised. "Nah, it weren't like that. She'd just figured out how to save him a bunch a credits on food stuffs and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. It weren't romantical, was more of a big brother type a kiss. Knew it when it happened but somethin in me made my blood boil at the sight of it. Like everythin in me were screamin that she was mine and Mal best back away for I had to make him. Knew for sure she'd gotten under my skin." Jayne told her. "Really Mr. Cobb, your grammar is deplorable." Smythe told him unable to help her self. "Maybe so, but I'm shuai enough to make up for it." He replied grinning. This were kinda fun, messing with the uptight core lady doc.

"When did you first act on your feelings for Mrs. Cobb?" Smythe carried on. "When she done kissed me first. See we was tusslin in the cargo bay, play fightin and such when I got her pinned really good. Next thing I know she's kissin the daylights outta me. One taste a her and I was hooked right and proper, knew I weren't lettin go." Jayne replied. "You mean you had sexual relations right there in the open?" Smythe asked horrified. "Nah, Mal's got all sorts a le se rules bout bein nekkid outside our bunk." Jayne said clearly scoffing at the rule. "What did you do on your first outing as a couple?" Smythe persevered. "Went to a bar on some dust bowl moon, played some pool and got tangled up a brawl some fei fei de piyan started. Weren't what I had planned but it sure as hell was fun." He related grinning again. "What are each of your favorite colors?" she barreled on. "Riv's is green and mines brown." Jayne answered.

"What color are your wife's eyes?" she continued. "Brown, you might just notice the correlation there." Jayne replied. Smythe stared at him in surprise for a long moment, though whether her surprise was from his admitting that brown was his favorite color because it's the color of his wife's eyes or that he'd used correlation correctly in a sentence even she wasn't sure. "What are your favorite foods?" she asked continuing the interview. "Well I could lose myself for days in the honey taste a River, but I'm thinkin that ain't what you meant. So I'll go with apple pie. As for River she loves cherries. Ain't too often we can afford them but when we can she savors every bite." Jayne answered. "What is Mrs. Cobb's favorite childhood memory and what is yours?" Smythe asked. "Mine is sittin in the kitchen with my folks and my mei mei. Riv don't talk about when she was a kid too often, but she loved playin with the doc and some dinosaur toys he had." Jayne replied. "What are each of your most prized possessions?" she wanted to know next. "Riv loves her dancin slippers and well see usually I'd say Vera. She's my favorite gun, but since this is so serious and all I'll tell you the truth. See my Ma knit me this cunning hat, got ear flaps and everything. But it makes me sound all sissified so I say my gun." He explained blushing.

"What is Mrs. Cobb's favorite sexual position and what is yours?" Smythe asked warily. "Well last night…"Jayne began with a leer. "I heard from Mrs. Cobb, moving on. How many children do you and your wife want to have?" she barreled on not wanting to hear anymore detail than she already had. "I ain't too sure I want any you know? Never figured on kids before, course never figured I'd get hitched either. River and I talked about it though and she thinks two sounds good." Jayne answered uncomfortably. "Thank you Mr. Cobb, that will conclude our interview. I will remind you that in two days time I will be arriving on Serenity at nine in the morning to interview the other people living on the ship with you before giving my final recommendation to the court." Dr. Smythe informed him, ending the interview and all but shoving him out the door. River stood and headed for the door with him. "How did it go?" she asked. "You'd think a professional head doc wouldn't be so uptight talkin about sexin." Jayne observed as they left the waiting area.

Over the next two days the crew tried to stave off boredom and worry while waiting to be interviewed. When Smythe finally arrived Friday morning she quickly installed herself in Inara's shuttle and began calling the crew members in one at a time. Mal told her about how he caught them on the bridge snuggling and had at first forbidden them to marry. Zoe related how proud she was of River, that it was important to seize happiness where ever one could because you never got enough time with the ones you love. Inara spoke of the change for the better in Jayne since his involvement with River, of caustic comments turning to expressions of passion. Kaylee enthused about how sweet they were together, how Jayne would do anything to make River happy. Simon found himself admitting to being unhappy with the match at first but realizing that he was far happier watching his sister fight for her husband and future rather than rolling over and giving in.

The days passed quickly after the interviews and in what seemed only hours the entire crew found themselves sitting the court room awaiting the judges final decision. Jayne and River sat at the same table with their solicitor as they had before with the crew filling the seats behind them. Atherton and his solicitor sat at their table with Gabriel and Regan Tam sitting behind them. Regan kept trying to catch her son's eye while he stared stubbornly forward gripping Kaylee's hand. Judge Haliwell entered the court and began the proceedings. "I have reviewed the evidence submitted by Mr. Wing and Mrs. Cobb, the statements from Gabriel and Regan Tam as well as the report from Dr. Smythe. I do believe, based on the information given that River Tam and Jayne Cobb entered into their marriage not to defraud Mr. Wing but out of a sincere desire to be married." He announced bringing relieved smiles to the crew of Serenity and frowns of annoyance from the others. "That being said, there is no proof of Mrs. Cobb's ignorance of the contracts existence. Based on the sworn statements of Mr. and Mrs. Tam I have no choice but to rule…" the judge started only to be cut off by the courtroom door thumping open. "Hold on Mr. Judge, before you go decidin anyone's fate you gotta hear some things first." Radiant Cobb declared striding into the room.

"Ma?" Jayne exclaimed as his mother and for some reason his childhood sweetheart Loretta walked toward the judge. "What is the meaning of this?" Judge Haliwell demanded to know. "Judge my name is Radiant Cobb and Jayne here is my son. This is Loretta Thompson, she and my boy were sweethearts when he was in school." Radiant replied. "Your honor, this is ridiculous. I demand you remove these people from the court." Wing's solicitor said angrily. "Now see here, I got somethin to say about all this. It's my gorram family you're trying to rip apart. My boy ain't perfect but he's got honor and if'n he thought for a second his marriage to River wouldn't be legal he'd never a done it." Radiant insisted. "Mrs. Cobb, whether your son was ignorant of the betrothal contract is irrelevant. The law is such that the question is did River Tam know of the contract her parents signed, and they have sworn that she was informed at the age of fourteen of her betrothal." Haliwell told her. "Their lyin." Loretta said stepping forward.

Loretta looked nervous but faced the judge anyway. "Judge, Jayne Cobb is a lyin bastard. Made promises to me, swore he'd marry me and then took it back. Lit off world sayin he was never marryin anyone. So when I heard he was comin home to marry some spacer, I thought he'd knocked up some tramp and got hisself caught. Went to the engagement party to gloat, watch him be miserable and trapped. Was gonna point and laugh then flaunt my wonderful husband and happy marriage in his lyin face. Problem was I couldn't. I watched that woman look into his eyes like nothin in this verse existed outside a the two of 'em. I watched River Tam swear to protect their love with her dyin breath and their ain't no way even I, who so badly wanted their love to be a lie, could see it for anythin other than god's truth. You don't make that kinda promise thinkin it's immediately gonna be ripped away from you. But you ain't gotta take my word for it, I got proof that her Mama and Daddy are lyin." Loretta declared. "What proof? Your honor this entire interruption is outrageous." Atherton said furious. "Mrs. Thompson, what proof do you have to back up your claim?" the judge asked. "I got this. My husband runs the post office in town where three days after their weddin Jayne and River done waved her parents. I have a recordin of that conversation, somethin the town does of every wave made from the public connection. Her daddy admits flat out he never told her about no contract." Loretta explained handing the data stick to the judge. "I'm going to call a ten minute recess while I review this recording." Haliwell ordered before leaving the court to watch the video.

"Ma, Loretta what the hell…how'd you even get here?" Jayne asked rushing forward after the judge left the room. "Your Ma asked the prayer group to pray for you both, I told Emmitt about it and he done admitted he heard you two talkin at her folks and hearin her daddy sayin he never told her cause she'd a tried to get out of it." Loretta answered. "So Loretta got Emmitt to let her give me a copy a the recordin and I decided it'd be better just to bring it here myself. I didn't want to travel by alone and your daddy had to work and Mattie had to take care of the house so Loretta volunteered to come along." Radiant explained before stepping around him and moving toward River. "How are you holdin up darlin?" she asked sweeping River into a hug. "I'm still standing Ma." River replied smiling. "So these are the infamous Tam parents hmm? I recognize them from the recording." Radiant said compressing her lips unhappily. River nodded glancing briefly at her parents. "Ma, why don't you and Loretta go sit by Simon." River requested. "Of course honey." She agreed.

River and Jayne retook their places while Radiant led Loretta to sit next to Simon. "Well give your Ma a hug son." Radiant teased hugging Simon. "Hi Ma." Simon greeted smiling sincerely as he squeezed her back. "That is enough! Simon and River are _my_ children. I bore them, I raised them, they're mine!" Regan ranted jumping to her feet. Radiant gave Simon a warning look before standing and turning toward the Tams. "Mrs. Tam, there is far more to bein a mother than givin birth. Any fool can give birth, but a Ma, a true honest to God Ma puts her children's happiness before everything. A real Ma don't ignore her daughter bein abused cause the man doin it is a big shot. A real Ma don't tell her son if he tries to help his sister it'll be without any help from his parents. A real Ma would rather see her kids happily married to poor folk on a ship than miserable in a mansion and finally _Mrs. Tam_ no real mother would ever, ever sell her children." Radiant told her intensity rolling off of her like thunder. Regan shrank back from the other woman, facing forward and dropping meekly down into her seat. Radiant stood there a moment longer before nodding in satisfaction and sitting down beside Simon once more.

The court clerk returned and reconvened the proceedings as the judge re-entered the room. Judge Haliwell sat back down behind the bench and looked out over the court room. "Before Mrs. Thompson provided the recording of the wave between River Cobb and her parents, I was set to rule that Mrs. Cobb knew of the existence of the contract. Having seen the recording I now believe that Gabriel and Regan Tam have submitted false statements to this court. I thereby rule in favor of the Cobbs and declare the betrothal contract between Atherton Wing and River Tam void. In addition, I hold both Regan and Gabriel Tam in contempt for their false testimony. As such I am fining you ten thousand credits each. Mr. Wing, as the contract is void you no longer have any claim to the Tam assets. Court is adjourned." Haliwell declared. The court room erupted into chaos, the Serenity group celebrating the victory while Wing and his solicitor loudly protested. The judge ignored them all and retreated to his office with a smile.

Mal pushed toward River and Jayne, ready to gain his crews attention and return to the ship when Atherton let out a furious cry and launched himself at Mal. Before anyone could react, River threw herself in front of Mal and kicked her leg high in the air, her booted foot colliding painfully with the side of Wing's skull. Seconds later he crumpled unconscious to the floor. "Thanks albatross." Mal said grinning down at the arrogant man. "River Cobb, I can't believe you did that." Radiant admonished shocked. River turned worriedly to her mother in-law. "Lifting your leg so high while wearing a skirt, what were you thinkin?" Radiant tutted with a shake of her head.

Less than an hour later Serenity sailed into the black, River bringing them smoothly out of atmo. Mal sat across from her with a relieved smile. "Good to be home." He said looking out at the stars. River smiled, letting his peace wash over her as she set course for Endor to bring Radiant and Loretta home. When they joined the crew for dinner they found everyone laughing at Jayne while his mother told about him quacking in school as a little boy. "Such a literal boy, it's not his fault the teacher told him Cobb meant duck." River soothed slipping onto his lap with a smile, her comments causing everyone to erupt into laughter again. "Did you ever tell Jayne about the McCoy's party?" Simon asked smiling into his cup of cider. River grinned and shook her head no. "Why you do somethin embarrassin at a fancy party?" Jayne asked jiggling her a little as he teased. "Unfortunately it's ridiculously difficult to embarrass my sister, no in this case she embarrassed our parents. Personally I thought it was hilarious." Simon answered for her. "He couldn't stop laughing, our parents hustled us out but Simon just kept laughing. Even after we were in the hover car on the way home he was still laughing. Just when we'd think he was done he'd think about it and lose it all over again." River related grinning. "I think I got in more trouble for all that laughing than you did for saying it in the first place." Simon agreed chuckling.

"You ever gonna tell this tale of merriment and mirth or are you just gonna skirt around it all day?" Mal asked with dry amusement. "As you wish." River said smiling. "I never really got along with girls of my parents social class. Rather than chatter with the daughters of my parents rich friends and compete for power by acquiring newer and better baubles I tended to make friends with children my parents deemed unacceptable. Like Daniel the gardeners son, or Trea the girl in my ballet class who's mother was a teacher so she got free lessons. When I was thirteen a very influential man invited our family to a garden party. My father wanted him to invest in a project and I was ordered to make friends with the man's daughter, Marian. Marian was sixteen and spoiled beyond belief. What was worse is she was very pretty and she knew it. All the boys at the party fawned over her, asking permission to bring her refreshments while she held court over the girls. All the boys except Simon." River told them all pausing to beam at her brother.

"She was a brat, it was easy to ignore her." Simon said dismissively. "Marian noticed my brothers disinterest and started asking me questions about him. After assuring her he wasn't taken or sly Marian began bragging about how she could get any boy to do anything she wanted and Simon would be no different. Then she started telling me things that I should make him aware of, including her so called sexual prowess." River said with a snicker. "So called?" Zoe asked with a raised eyebrow. "This is where the funny part comes in. I was uncomfortably standing on the edge of the group of boys trying to gain and keep this girls attention watching as she alternated between trying to catch my eye and talking enthusiastically to River. River was slowly losing patience with her and while she's never wanted to repeat the and I quote 'idiocy' that came out of Marian's mouth it was completely obvious when she reached the end of her rope. All of a sudden River jumped to her feet and shouted 'For the love of Buddha will you please stop! You clearly have no rutting idea what your talking about, pun intended. And by the way, just because it's called that doesn't mean you literally blow.'" Simon finished with a grin watching to see who would get it first.

There was a pause as what he said hit everyone before the room erupted into laughter again. "Oh God, you didn't!" Mal exclaimed leaning back in his seat. "I couldn't stand it anymore. She kept going on about how much boys loved what she did for them. Next thing I know she talking about breathing on them and not being sure why they like it so much and I just couldn't take it." River defended laughing. "Remember when you got sent home from school for talkin dirty?" Loretta asked turning toward Jayne. "No, not Jayne! I am shocked and appalled to hear of such a thing." Zoe said channeling her mister. "Weren't my fault…well not that time anyways. We was in what fourth form? We were in science, learning about amoebas and such when I made an honest mistake. Mispronounced the word organism as orgasm. Didn't even know what it really meant, just mispronounced it is all. Teacher tried to correct me but I just kept trippin over it and he done decided I was bein a smartass." Jayne defended grinning. "I can't imagine why." Inara said dryly.

A few days later they dropped Loretta and Radiant off on Endor, pausing only long enough to get them home before heading off for the long awaited job. River sat on the bridge, guiding them through the black when Simon came in and sat in Wash's seat. "So when do you want me to help you?" he asked. "We're we having a conversation I forgot about?" River asked looking over at him. "No, I guess that was something of a non sequitur. I was asking when you wanted me to help you move back to your bunk." Simon explained smiling sheepishly. "Simon, I'm not moving out of our bunk." River told him. "Isn't that a bit unfair to Jayne? I mean sleeping in his bunk when you aren't staying together?" Simon asked. "Simon, I'm not sure where you got the idea that I was going to divorce Jayne but I'm not." River replied. "Well not at first of course. You should wait at least a year before filing so you don't raise suspicions but…" he trailed off. "Jayne and I have decided to have a real marriage, to stay together because we care for each other. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I was going to be leaving him." River said turning to face him. "Has he ever even told he loves you?" Simon asked after a long moment. "Yes." River replied. "Out loud?" Simon persisted. River dropped her gaze for a moment. "It doesn't matter, I know how he feels and how he makes _me_ feel. I want to give this a real chance." River explained her eyes pleading with him to understand.

"Aright mei mei, if this is what you want. Just do me one favor okay?" he pleaded. "What?" River asked knowing the answer but wanting to hear him say it. "No apelets for at least two years, okay?" he asked. "I'll do my best." River assured him. "Good." He replied settling back in the chair. "At least you'll have gotten plenty of practice by then." River said casually. "Yes, Zoe having a baby will certainly change things." Simon agreed. "Not to mention the twins." River offered putting the ship on auto pilot and curling up in her chair. "Twins?" Simon asked frowning in confusion. "Yes, they run in mother's side of the family remember?" she asked trying not to smile. Simon stared at her puzzled for several long moments, her dark eyes betraying nothing, before paling and shooting to his feet. Before she could blink he had turned and shot off the bridge, calling for Kaylee as the ran through the ship as fast as he could. River turned back to the console with a grin, that should keep him occupied for a while.


End file.
